Toxic Valentine
by CherryCrush23
Summary: They were the girls that everyone wanted a piece of. They always seemed more than human to everyone... they were too special to be normal. But the people of Tree Hill didn't know how right they were. rated T maybe M later
1. Show You A Real Good Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Summary: They were the girls that everyone wanted a piece of. They always seemed more than human to everyone in Tree Hill, but no one knew how right they were when they thought that. But do they really know just how dangerous these girls could be?**

**Chapter 1: Show You A Real Good Time**

_NPOV_

_You know those girls that are at every high school. You know the ones I'm talking about. The girls that every girl wants to be like, every girl wants to be friends with and the girls every guy is dying to fuck. What? I'm just being honest. That's the thought that's running through every guys head when those girls walk by. They're the girls that seem to walk in slow motion when they walk down the hall. Every eye is on them and they can't look away until they're out of sight. My school is no different, and we have 5 of those girls in the small town of Tree Hill. Those girls are, Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, Rachel and Carrie Gatina and Haley James. They're the most beautiful girls at school and they're also the most feared. To everyone at Tree Hill High, those girls are more than human, no one can quite figure them out. And any of the guys lucky enough to have been with them, well they seem to walk around with a daze when it ends._

_It's hard to even explain what these girls are like, but I'll give it a try. Brooke is around 5 foot 7 maybe 5 foot 8. Her long dark hair hangs down past her shoulders and shines in the light. Her dark eyes seem to stare right through you when she looks at you. She is probably one of the biggest teases I can think of. There are so many guys who think they have a chance with her, because she makes them think they do. But there's no way in hell she's ever really going to go with them. But that's just Brooke, she makes them think they have a chance before ripping away that shred of hope they have. But they'd fall for it again and again, because she's Brooke Davis and she's beautiful. If you met her, you'd know what I mean. I don't think there's anyone, guy or girl, who wouldn't believe something Brooke said to them. She just has that power over them._

_Then there's Peyton Sawyer. Peyton is pretty much the exact opposite of Brooke when it comes to looks. Peyton's a few inches taller than her with long legs that she likes to show off. She has curly golden blonde hair that hangs a little past her shoulders and bright green eyes that take you off guard when she looks at you. Her skin is fair and almost looks like porcelain. She's artistic and talented and completely intimidating. But she can cast anyone under a spell, just like her friends. But she seems more kind. I wouldn't really know though, to be honest. I've never spoken a word to her. And I don't see me having a conversation with Peyton Sawyer anytime soon._

_Rachel and Carrie are sisters, but they don't look anything alike. Rachel's a tall red head and carries a few inches shorter with dark brown hair. Rachel's blue eyes look like ice and she too, is intimidating. I haven't talked to her, due to the fact that 1: she probably wouldn't talk to me anyway and 2: she scares the hell out of me. Sure she's gorgeous, but she looks like she could kill you with just one look. I don't know what it is, but I'm truly and honestly afraid of her. I think I'm the only one who chooses to stay away from her willingly. And there's Carrie. Carrie just seems… no she doesn't seem, she is easy. It's no secret that about half the guys at school have slept with her. I think you just look at her and she'll have sex with you. She's a slut, easy as that. Carrie's around Brooke's height with a fake tan that's easy to see. Her brown hair is shoulder length and she usually has it pinned back on the top of her head._

_But out of all of those girls, there's only one that takes my breath away. And that one girl is Haley James. She's easily the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my 17 years. I don't know what it is about her but she just… she drives me crazy every time I see her. She has long honey blonde hair that stops at the middle of her back. It's usually curled at the ends or wavy. It's rarely perfectly straight like most girls have their hair. She has dark brown eyes with flecks of green. She's around 5 foot 5, noticeably shorter than the others, but I don't care. To me, she's the most amazing thing I've ever seen. And I'm hardly the only one who thinks so. Just about every guy at Tree Hill High would agree with me on that. There's something about Haley that makes her seem more innocent then the other girls. I don't ever see her open flirt with any guys, which is a great thing, for me. Haley always dresses to show off what she's got, but she's not easy. Her jeans always show off her curves and her skirts show off those legs. Like I said, no matter what she's doing or what she's wearing… she drives me crazy. I can't think of anything I've wanted as much as I want her. _

_**Heard you're New in town  
Want someone to show you around  
Well no-one knows this place just quite like me  
Well I don't, hang with the crowd  
Where I go, were dressing down  
I'll take you where the music plays for free**_

_But that will never happen. I can pretty much guarantee that Haley will never want me. I'm not what you would call the type of guy she would go for. What me with my the ring in my bottom lip and the streak of blue in my short dark hair. I don't play sports, I could if I wanted to, but I've never felt the need to show off that way. I don't walk around sporting a letter jacket like a lot of guys. I just wear a t-shirt and jeans with Nikes. I don't drive an expensive car, I drive an old Honda, and I'm sure that's not what would impress Haley. But that's not gonna keep me from dreaming I could have her._

Haley walked down the hall to her locker to get her books for her next class. She saw Rachel talking to some boy in the hallway. She assumed that was her pick for the weekend. The boy was tall with shaggy blonde hair and a surfer's build. She watched the way that Rachel flirted with him. Poor guy didn't see anything coming. But Haley just shrugged it off before walking to her locker. It wasn't like she felt bad for him, it wasn't like Rachel was going to kill him. He would just feel a little weird for awhile after. He would get over it eventually. That's what happened when Rachel fed off boys. It happened whenever they fed off anyone.

**So don't rely on people you meet  
Cause no-one is safe in these streets**

She opened her locker and saw the pictures she had on the door and smiled before grabbing her books. She could feel a pair of eyes watching her as she did so she turned her head and looked to see if anyone was watching her. She saw a boy standing a few lockers away from her. She couldn't say she'd ever really noticed him before. He was tall probably around 6 feet maybe a few inches over. He clearly worked out, she could tell by his arms. His skin was lightly tanned and he had strong features. She gazed up at his face and saw the ring in his bottom lip and then looked at his dark blue eyes that were staring at her. She saw his short dark hair had a streak of blue in it. This boy was hot… how could she have never noticed him before?

She shut her locker and brushed past him before walking to her next class. She looked back at him one last time before walking in. He was still watching her as she walked in. Nathan couldn't stop watching her. She always had that affect on him. "You're kinda pathetic ya know that?" Nathan heard from behind him. He knew it was his brother so he shook his head before continuing to look for his book for his next class in his mess of a locker. Lucas walked closer to him and said, "please tell me you're not still pining over Haley James?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"If you don't want to know," Nathan said looking at him, "don't ask."

**I'm gonna take you out tonight  
I'm gonna make you feel alright  
I don't have a lot of money  
But we'll be fine  
No, I don't have a penny  
But I'll show you a good time  
I'm gonna take you out tonight  
I'm gonna make you feel alright  
I don't have a lot of money but we'll be fine  
No, I don't have a penny  
But I'll show you a real good time**

Lucas sighed and shook his head before spinning the lock on his locker to get to his combination. He opened it and pulled out a Calc book and notebook before facing his brother again. "I don't understand you Nate," he said, "why would you torture yourself?" Nathan rolled his eyes finally pulling out the right book. Lucas was such a hypocrite. Who was he to talk? He was no different than any of the guys at school. He wanted all of them just as bad as the next guy. He just didn't show it. But he wanted them, Nathan knew it.

"You should talk," Nathan said, "like you haven't been wanting Brooke Davis since freshmen year."

"But I'm not stupid enough to think that-" he stopped mid sentence when Brooke and Peyton walked by. Nathan watched as Lucas practically drooled over Brooke while she sent him a seductive smile with a wink. Lucas finally looked away from Brooke and back at his brother who was giving him a hard glare. "What?" Lucas asked a moment later. Nathan shook his head before starting to walk towards his next class.

"I'm sorry what were you say Lucas?" he asked as he walked backwards, "you're not stupid enough to believe what?" He flipped Lucas off as he turned around and walked towards his next class. He couldn't believe what a hypocrite Lucas could be. Whatever, he could pretend like he didn't want Brooke just as bad as he wanted Haley. At least Nathan could admit it to himself. Sometimes it was hard for even Nathan to believe that he and Lucas were brothers. They were so different.

Lucas wanted to be a writer while Nathan had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. Their parents thought of Lucas as their perfect angel child. When Nathan got his lip pierced, their father, Dan, just about had a heart attack. Deb Scott had to practically convince him not to throw Nathan out of the house. Everyday she asked Nathan to take it out but he refused. They saw it as him going through a rebellious stage. Maybe they were right. He didn't honestly know why he did stuff like that. Probably just because he wanted to piss off his dad. He wanted to prove that he wasn't going to do everything to make him happy, like Lucas did. He didn't care if people saw him as different, the last thing he wanted was for people to see him they way they saw Lucas. A perfect kiss ass.

* * *

At the end of the day Haley walked out to her car and unlocked it. She saw that Rachel and Carrie's car was already gone and they had already left to go back to their house. They all went there after school. She saw Peyton get in her black vintage car and drive out of the parking lot and soon after Brooke left in her blue bug. Haley opened the drivers side door of her silver Audi A4. She started the engine and music began to play out from the speakers. She pulled out of her space and went towards the exit of the parking lot. She slammed on the breaks when someone walked out in front of her car. She saw that it was the same boy from earlier. Their eyes locked and she bit her lip taking in the look of him. He didn't seem to be able to look away from her either. She rolled down her window and yelled out of it. "I don't suppose you're planning on moving anytime soon are you?" She smirked and watched as he moved out of the way before she sped out of the lot.

**What I do, you think so far  
Is it all your hoping for  
Does it live up to your every dream  
Or do, we disappoint  
While you make the choice  
When you wake up can you hear a scream**

Soon enough she made her way to Rachel and Carries house and saw the other girls cars parked out front. She stopped her car and got out before walking to the front door. She knew they were waiting so she just let herself in. "We're upstairs!" she heard Carrie yell so she walked up the stairs toward Rachel's room where she heard music. She pushed the door open and saw Brooke sitting in a chair in the corner of the room with her legs crossed over the arm rest and a magazine in her hand. Peyton was doing something online while Carrie sat on Rachel's bed examining her nails. "So," Rachel said looking at Haley as she walked in, "I've already got my pick down for the weekend and it's only Monday. I think you'll all really like him."

"Was it the one I saw you with today?" Haley asked as she sat down next to Carrie on Rachel's bed. Rachel smirked and nodded.

"Yep," she said, "that's the one. I picked one we'd all like."

"How nice of you," Peyton mumbled from over on the computer.

"Of course," Rachel said, "what kind of friend would I be if I didn't share with you girls? I mean that's what friends do. They share."

**So don't rely on people you meet  
Cause no-one is safe in these streets**

Brooke rolled her eyes but didn't say anything as she continued reading. Rachel hardly ever shared anything with them. Let alone the boys she picked for the weekends. But apparently she was suddenly in a giving mood. Rachel had been a little different lately, she didn't know what it was, but she was different. She couldn't tell yet if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but she didn't know if she necessarily wanted to find out.

There was a point when Brooke was convinced Rachel was bipolar. She used to get in weird moods and yell at them for no reason, but then the next minute she was fine. And then over the summer it was like something had changed with Rachel and she seemed more giving. But Brooke wasn't sure if she really was or it was just another act that Rachel was putting on. Rachel was known to be fake most of the time. Sure, she was one of Brooke's best friends, but it wasn't a secret that Rachel was a bitch most of the time. And the fact that she was sort of being nice lately… well that was just, not normal.

"Did anyone else find a pick for the weekend?" Rachel asked.

"No," Carrie said and Haley could hear the tone in her voice that she wasn't very happy about it, "I looked though. Maybe by tomorrow. It shouldn't be this hard to find someone, but I feel like I've already had most of them and I don't want someone twice. That's no fun. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"You could go for someone younger," Rachel suggested, "I mean they would willingly go with you don't you think? And they'll have no idea what's going on anyway."

**I'm gonna take you out tonight  
I'm gonna make you feel alright  
I don't have a lot of money  
But we'll be fine  
No, I don't have a penny  
But I'll show you a good time  
I'm gonna take you out tonight  
I'm gonna make you feel alright  
I don't have a lot of money  
But we'll be fine  
No, I don't have a penny  
But I'll show you a real good time**

Haley began to think that these talks were really getting old. But she was used to it. They had to find people to feed on. It was a once a week thing they did. It was the only way they survived. But Haley was tired of treating it like it was a game. It wasn't. But she had a feeling this was only the beginning of whatever Rachel was up to. "We could go out and look for some new guys? Isn't there a party at Duke this weekend?" Carrie asked.

"Oh yeah!" Brooke said suddenly interested in what they were talking about. "Good idea, I'm sure there's a lot of fresh meat there. Can we go?"

"Why do you ask like it's up to me?" Rachel said and smiled, "of course we can go!"

Peyton turned around in the desk chair and faced them, "hopefully I can find someone there too," she said, "there is a serious lack of boys at our school I swear to God." Haley listened to them talk and she wasn't sure if she should bring up the fact that she had found a boy she might be interested in. She knew that they usually shared all the boys they found, but she wasn't so sure she wanted to share him. She wanted him for herself. But they would never let that slide. Especially not Rachel and Carrie. They were all into sharing their boys. "Haley," Peyton said, "did you find anyone yet?"

"No," Haley said quickly, "I mean I agree with what you said, we're seriously lacking at our school. I feel like I've already been through them all."

"Yeah," Carrie said, "well there was this one boy," she said, "I mean he's not really my type but he's hot. And I've never had him before. I'll scope him out for the rest of the week and see if I want him. He's not really my type though."

Haley had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was talking about her boy. She wasn't going to worry about it though. Rachel was right, they always shared. She wasn't going to be selfish and act like he was already hers and she didn't even know who he was.

**Cause I know how it feels to be alone  
When strangers only make you feel apart  
You never, ever felt so far from home  
You never felt so far from home**

* * *

Over the next few days Nathan couldn't get his mind off of Haley. Ever since she had caught him staring at her on Monday, he just couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted her so bad and she didn't even know him. He was sure that she wouldn't even care even if she did know who he was. No one really thought much about him because he was seen as a slacker, but God he would change for her. He was sure of it now. He wanted her so bad and he wanted her to want him. He wanted her to want him so bad that he was willing to do whatever she wanted. She must have that affect on just about everyone. Who could see her and not want attention from her.

He was sure that he wasn't the only guy who wanted her to want them. But he knew one thing was for sure, he was going to get her. He was going to get her to just notice him once. "Nathan?" he heard from behind him. It was a voice he only some what recognized. He turned around and was sort of disappointed to find that it was Carrie standing in front of him. She was wearing a short black skirt with a pair of strappy red sandals on her feet and a white shirt that showed off plenty of cleavage.

"Yeah?" he asked wondering why she was coming up to him.

"I thought that was your name," she said and smiled, "I just wanted to come over and actually introduce myself. I'm Carrie, but I'm sure you already knew that." Nathan couldn't help but roll his eyes at her over confidence and it didn't go unnoticed. He saw the way anger flashed in her eyes and her eyes grew a shade darker for a second before changing back. "Well, like I said, I just wanted to introduce myself," she said again before smiling and biting her bottom lip. "Hope I'll see you around." She winked at him before walking past him down the hall.

He was sure that Carrie Gatina coming up to him in the hall and talking to him was the most random thing that had happened to him in awhile. He couldn't imagine why she would even come and talk to him. But he honestly didn't care. He looked away from her retreating form and saw Haley standing down the hall. She had been standing there watching them talk and to say she didn't like them talking was and understatement. But she wasn't going to let that show. She never got jealous and she wasn't going to start now because Carrie was talking to some guy that she didn't even know. Nathan couldn't help but notice the look of disappointment on Haley's face. But it was gone quickly. Maybe he only imagined it. Maybe he just wanted her to be jealous so much that he imagined it.

**I'm gonna take you out tonight  
I'm gonna make you feel alright  
I don't have a lot of money  
But we'll be fine  
No, I don't have a penny  
But I'll show you a good time  
I'm gonna take you out tonight  
I'm gonna make you feel alright  
I don't have a lot of money  
But we'll be fine  
No, I don't have a penny  
But I'll show you a real good time**


	2. Chew Me Up and Spit Me Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like it so far, I know the concept is pretty weird so far. But I hope you all like what I have in mind. And this chapter will show you what the girls are. Ok, so was I the only one who thought last night's show was completely weird? Some of it made me cry, some of it was just ridiculous. Like Dan and Rachel?! WTF?! Wow sorry… I just needed to get that out haha. Anyways… let me know what you think about this!**

**Chapter 2: Chew Me Up and Spit Me Out**

For the rest of the week, Haley couldn't get that boy out of her head. She didn't know what it was but it was like she was craving him. Just being around him… she could smell his scent and it drove her crazy. It was ridiculous. She'd never had that reaction to a boy before. And the fact that her week was almost up from the last time she fed, well that was making things worse. For some reason though, she didn't want him to be her pick for Saturday. She didn't like the idea of feeding off of him. That's not what she wanted from him, she didn't just want to use him. Not like she used other boys. That just seemed like a non option this time.

She just needed to find someone to get him out of her head. She was sure she could find some drunk frat boy at the party. That's all it would take. She opened her locker and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She could see the affects that not feeding was giving her. She was beginning to get pale and her eyes looked dull. Her hair was starting to loose the shine it normally had. She hated the affects of not eating. But, to keep themselves from over indulging, they only fed once a week. That was a rule among the 5 of them and they never broke it. Sometimes she wished she could, but she would never do it. They wouldn't ever break the rule, so she couldn't either.

She shut her locker and started to walk down the hall for her next class. She was dressed in a pair of tight jeans with white vans with black trim on her feet. Her shirt was a red plaid button up that was unbuttoned a few buttons to show off just a little cleavage, not too much. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and continued to walk to her next class. "Hey Haley," she heard a guy's voice say from other by a locker. She turned her head and saw a guy in a letter jacket with a pair of jeans. His hear was a short strawberry blonde color and his brown eyes shined when she looked at him. "You look really pretty today," he complimented her. She smiled at him and she could practically see the breath he exhaled. Maybe he would be good for a pick some week.

"Thanks," she said and winked before walking down the hall past him. She could hear the mumbling of his friends talking to him about how lucky he was to have talked to her. She smirked and walked into her class before taking a seat in her usual spot. She looked over her shoulder and saw that the boy who had been currently occupying her thoughts was sitting a few seats behind her. And sure enough, he was looking at her too. And she couldn't complain. She was sure that if it were possible for her to blush and for her heart to race, it would be and she would be turning bright pink. She used to be able to, but that all changed when she changed. It had only been 4 years ago and she wasn't even in high school yet. She remembered the night it happened and she remembered being so scared. She thought she was going to die and in a way, she was right.

She looked away from the boy and back up at the front of the class and she tried to pay attention to what her teacher was saying. She knew she had asked a question and was currently waiting for an answer. "Nathan?" she asked, "would you like to tell us about the Eastern world view?" Haley looked over her shoulder again and saw that Nathan, was _her _boy. She sent him a smile before turning around again and waiting to hear him explain this to the class. She listened as he explained the world view without one stumbling on his words. He seemed to know a lot about what he was talking about. She had a feeling people didn't give him as much credit as he deserved.

She couldn't seem to concentrate on what was going on around her for the rest of class. Her head was other places. She didn't know what to do about this boy. Part of her wanted him really bad, and she'd never felt like that before. And it was so weird for her to be so attracted to him. She'd never had that reaction to someone's scent before. And it wasn't like he was the typical guy she would go for. He didn't seem like the athletic jock that she normally went for. He was completely opposite. Maybe it was just his sent that was getting to her. She wasn't sure. But she didn't want to worry about it because all she wanted to do was get him out of her head. She knew she could have him if she wanted, but she didn't want to use him.

**Count one, two, three  
You got me on my knees  
And there's blood on the ground  
You keep me hanging around the crime scene**

* * *

Nathan sat at the table he and his friends usually sat at during lunch. He was watching Haley and her friends at their table. He couldn't help but notice that none of them were eating and they hardly drank either. Haley just seemed to push her lunch around her plate with her fork and never eat it. Nathan couldn't take his eyes away from her. He knew he wasn't imagining the way she was looking at him during their class. She smiled at him today and they had definitely had a moment. He didn't expect it to happen, but he wasn't complaining either. Haley looked up at him and his gaze locked with hers and he watched her bite into her bottom lip before glancing down and away from him.

He wanted nothing more than to go over to her and at least talk to her. Well he wanted to do more than talk to her, but he figured at least saying hey to her was a good place to start. But he knew he couldn't get up the nerve to do it. But God, she was gorgeous and he knew that she was more than likely to laugh in his face if he tried to say anything to her. He really wondered what would happen.

Haley stood up and walked towards the table and he watched as she continued to walk across the cafeteria. She threw her whole lunch in the trash before walking out to the hallway. She looked back at him once more and then disappeared out to the hallway. Nathan quickly stood up and walked towards the door. "Nathan?" Skills Taylor called out after him, "where are you going?" he asked but Nathan ignored him and continued to walk after her. He walked out to the hallway and saw that it was practically empty and he watched her walk down the stairs to the floor where her locker was. He followed after her.

Haley turned around when she heard someone walking behind her. She saw Nathan standing behind her. He was wearing a pair of black sweats with Nikes on his feet and white t-shirt. She shifted her weight to one leg and crossed her arms over her chest. "So," she said, "what are you following me?" she asked and waited for him to answer. Nathan walked closer to her until he was standing just a foot in front of her. She looked him up and down and she could smell his scent and it was beginning to fog her mind. "Well?" she asked waiting for him to answer. He shrugged and walked past her before stopping at his locker.

"Not my fault that your locker is right by mine," he said opening his, pretending to look for something. Haley scoffed before walking closer to him.

"Sure," she said, "what a coincidence."

"It is," he said and settled on pretending to look for gum. He pulled a pack out of his locker before un wrapping a piece and popping it in his mouth. She kinked her eyebrow before saying, "you left lunch, early when you weren't done yet to come get gum?"

"How do you know I wasn't done yet?" he asked.

"You weren't when I was leaving," she said and then mentally scolded herself for saying that. Nathan smirked and walked over to where she was standing by her locker and leaned against the ones that were next to hers. "So you have been watching me?" he said. Haley wanted to just wipe that smirk off his face, but at the same time, there was something about that smirk that she liked.

"No," she said and rolled her eyes.

"Hmm," Nathan said and nodded, "I don't believe you."

**Here's my heart tonight  
Go on and take a bite**

Haley turned around when she heard footsteps and saw Rachel and Carrie walking towards them. She could practically see the look of excitement in Carrie's eyes, even from this distance. Haley rolled her eyes and turned to look back at Nathan. Haley knew that normally whenever the other girls showed up, a guys attention would go straight towards them. But Nathan was still looking at her. He didn't seem as taken over by them as every other guy was. Part of her was inwardly jumping for joy that he seemed to like her. But then she remembered what she was and that it wasn't like even if he wanted, they could have a normal relationship.

"There you are Hales," Rachel said walking up to the two of them. She, like Haley, looked Nathan up and down before turning her back to him and looking at Haley. Nathan was not the type of guy that she would go for really, so she just ignored the fact that he was even there. Haley was glad that she wasn't so interested in him like Carrie seemed to be. "Why did you leave so early?" Rachel asked. Haley looked up at the taller girl and shrugged.

"I was just done eating and wanted to go."

Nathan looked at all 3 of the girls and noticed that there was something different about all of them. They didn't look like they normally did. They all still looked beautiful and intimidating, but there was something that was off about them. They all seemed to be lacking something that was normally there. Nathan saw Carrie walking towards him and she smiled at him. "Hey Nathan," she said coming up to stand close to him. Nathan glanced at Haley who was watching them but also trying to listen to what Rachel was saying to her. "How are you?" Carrie asked trying to get his attention back on her.

"Fine," Nathan answered still watching Haley. Carrie turned and looked where he was looking and clenched her jaw. She touched his arm to get his attention and he looked back at her. "You know," Carrie said, "there's this party this weekend at Duke. It's at some frat house, but you should come. I think it's gonna be a lot of fun." She smiled and bit her lip waiting for him to say that he was going to go. Carrie knew that most boys couldn't say no to her and she didn't see Nathan as being any different.

"Maybe," he said and looked back at Haley.

Haley couldn't concentrate on what Rachel was saying. Not when Carrie was openly flirting with Nathan. Right in front of her. She was trying to convince Nathan to come to the party at Duke on Saturday. Haley knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to get him to go she could feed off of him this weekend. Haley was not ok with that. Not in the least. But she couldn't say anything. Then she was going to come off as selfish. But why did Carrie have to go for him? Why couldn't she pick someone else? Haley wanted to tell him not to come, but she couldn't do that. It would make it obvious that something was going on and that's not what she wanted. She couldn't let that happen.

"Haley," Carrie said and Haley looked around Rachel over to where Nathan and Carrie were standing. "Don't you think Nathan should go to that party this weekend? You know, the one at Duke?" she asked.

"Oh," Haley said, "um I don't know, I mean-"

"I think it's a great idea," Rachel said, "I think he would have a great time at the party."

"Are you going?" Nathan asked looking at Haley. Haley wanted to say no, then maybe he wouldn't go.

"Yeah," she said, "I'll be there."

"Then I think I'll come," he said.

"Great," Haley said, but this was anything but great.

**And chew me up  
I just want a taste  
When you spit me out  
Put me in my place  
So chew me up  
It's written on your face tonight  
I give myself for you  
Nothing left to lose  
Well, you chew me up  
'Cause, baby, all I want is you  
Tonight, tonight**

* * *

_Haley had a bad feeling about the from the get go. Rachel wanted to sneak out to go to this concert that Haley's parents already told her she couldn't go to. But Rachel convinced her that it would be ok. So Haley told her parents that she was spending the night at Rachel and Carrie's. Brooke and Peyton were coming too. But Haley just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. She sat in Rachel's room while Rachel and Carrie finished getting ready. They took forever to get ready. "Are you actually going to be ready in time to go?" Brooke asked._

_Rachel turned around and jokingly glared at Brooke before turning around and finishing her make up. "Maybe we shouldn't go," Haley said and the other girls looked at her with an odd expression. "I'm sorry, I just think this is a bad idea. I mean it sounded good, but those kinds of ideas never really work out the way you want. I'm just-"_

"_Afraid to get in trouble," Carrie said and turned around and leaned against the dresser, "Haley you never do anything bad in your life. And honestly what's gonna happen? We'll go and have a good time and then we'll come back and it's not like our parents are gonna care that we're gone and if your parents call your cell just go somewhere quiet and say we're playing loud music. I really think you're just freaking yourself out."_

_Haley sighed and then nodded. Maybe Carrie was right. She never did anything bad and she was tired of being seen as the perfect angel child. She wanted to do something fun and for herself, just once. But she was still worrying about what was going to happen. She knew she should just shut up about it but, still. _

_Rachel and Carrie finished getting ready and they made their way downstairs. That night Rachel and Carrie's parents were having a party so there was a lot of people there. Haley didn't even see their parents amongst the party. She figured they were around there somewhere though. Carrie opened the front door and held it open and Haley walked out behind Rachel, Brooke and Peyton. "So," Haley said, "how exactly do you plan on us getting there?" she asked. There just seemed to be so many things wrong with this plan._

"_I arranged a ride for us. They got to Tree Hill High."_

"_What? Rachel-"_

"_Haley," Rachel said, "if you don't stop complaining about this plan, I swear I will leave you here to hang out with my parents and their lame ass friends. Either that or I will personally call your mom and tell her about our plan for the night."_

"_Why would you do that?" Brooke asked, "you'd just get in trouble too."_

"_Like my parents care," Rachel said and Haley saw a flash of sadness on her face._

_Haley saw the headlights of an on coming car and she watched as two cars pulled up and stopped. Rachel grabbed Haley's arm and walked her to the car parked in the front. Haley opened the door and got in the back seat and Rachel got up front and instantly started talking to the driver. Haley learned that he was a junior at Tree Hill High and she couldn't understand why he would even want to take them anywhere. Brooke got in the back seat next to Haley and shut the door. Haley turned her head and saw Peyton and Carrie get in the car behind them. Haley just couldn't shake the bad feeling in her stomach._

_

* * *

_

_Haley and Brooke interlocked their arms making sure to not lose each other in the large crowd at the concert. Haley wasn't even sure what concert they were at, she was only there because Rachel wanted to be there. Loud music of the band played through out the room they were in. Both Haley and Brooke felt like they had been getting odd looks from everyone that night. She wasn't sure why, but she just felt paranoid and self conscious being there. But she wasn't about to say anything else because she knew that Rachel would probably kill her. She didn't understand Rachel's mood tonight. She was in a really bad mood when it came to anything she said._

_But she didn't want to make it worse so she basically avoided saying anything to her at all. _

_After the band finished their set Rachel walked over to Brooke and Haley with Peyton and Carrie following behind her. "Have you guys seen Wes?" she asked referring to the guy who had driven them there. "I haven't been able to find him anywhere," she said getting out her phone and dialing his number again. It still went unanswered. Haley could feel a sense of panic take over her and she wished something would happen that would make that feeling go away. Rachel started to walk away from the table and Brooke got up and followed her so Haley did the same. Rachel walked out to the parking lot and called Wes again. He still wasn't answering. She started to walk towards where she remembered him parking the car. It was gone._

"_What an asshole!" Rachel yelled, "he fucking left us here!"_

_Haley's heart was racing. She knew that they shouldn't have come here. And now they were left here and she had no idea how they were going to get back to Rachel's house. "Well look," Carrie said, "we're not… too far from home. We could walk. I mean it won't be that long and it's not like it'll matter if we get home really late anyway." Rachel nodded and started walking towards the exit of the parking lot. Carrie and Peyton followed her. Brooke looked at Haley and shrugged her shoulders before following them. Haley didn't see that she had any other option than to follow them. It wasn't like she wanted to stay there._

_They walked down the street and a few cars sped by them every once in awhile. Some of them honked at the group of girls before speeding off. "Let's cut through here," Rachel said motioning towards the woods lining the street. She walked through the thick trees and the girls followed her. The sounds of the woods started to freak them out. The sounds of sticks breaking under their feet. The weird cooing of birds they couldn't see. But it wasn't long before Haley began to feel like they were being followed. She turned around to look behind them every so often. "Stop doing that," Carrie said looking at her, "you're starting to freak me out."_

"_What?" Haley asked._

"_Stop checking behind you like someone's following you. You're scaring me!"_

"_Sorry," Haley mumbled but looked behind her once more before walking faster to catch up with the girls. Even Brooke was starting to look behind them every few minutes. "I really feel like something's following us," she said quietly. Rachel stopped walking and looked around them. She took a few steps and looked around._

"_There's nothing here," she said, "you guys are just being paranoid._

"_I think they're right Rachel," Peyton said, "I think there really is someone following us. Why did you decide we should cut through the woods?"_

"_Sorry, I thought it might be faster!"_

"_Well it's not," they heard some one say. They all turned around quickly and saw 3 guys standing a few feet away from them. They scrambled closer to stand next to each other. Brooke grabbed Haley's arm and held it tight in her grip. "Really going this way, is just gonna end up taking more time. Especially now that you've run into us," he said taking a step closer to them. The two guys behind him started to walk closer to. They were all tall, around 6 feet. Haley was panicking and she really wanted to just run. But she didn't think her legs would move._

"_You're scaring them," one of the other guys said. Haley looked at the other guy who had yet to say anything. He looked a little uneasy. The first guy looked back at them and smiled and they saw the sharp fangs that had now appeared in his mouth. The 5 of them let out screams before turning quickly and running through the woods. Haley watched carefully while running as fast as she could, making sure she wouldn't trip and fall. Suddenly two of the guys appeared in front of them. Haley turned around to try and run the other direction but ran into the third guy._

_He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her behind one of the trees near by. She could hear the sound of her friends screaming. Haley could feel the hot tears spilling down her cheeks as she looked up at him. He had a look of sympathy in his eyes and he said, "I'm sorry." Haley tried to hold back her tears and she tried to get out of his grip. She watched as fangs appeared in his mouth like they had done to the other guy. His eyes were bright red as he watched her._

"_Please don't hurt me," she cried and tried to get away from him. He held her arms in a tight grip with his hands before ducking down and bighting into her throat. Haley wanted to scream but couldn't find her voice. She could feel her blood rushing from her throat to his mouth. He pulled away from her a minute later and let her weak body fall to the ground. She looked up at the boy and even in her dazed state she could tell that he had gained more color to his previously pale skin. He picked her up easily in his arms before carrying her back to where his friends were with the others. He set her down on the ground next to Brooke, who like her, had been bitten._

"_You idiot!" one of the guys yelled to him when he caught sight of Haley. "How much did you drink from her?! She's probably gonna die now!" Haley was only some what aware of what they were saying. She tried to pick up her weak body, but she could hardly find the strength to move herself. "I'm sorry!" the boy yelled to his friend, "I didn't mean to do it, I just couldn't stop!"_

"_Well we have to go before anyone finds out they're gone."_

"_We can't just leave them!"_

"_Fine then change her and let's go."_

"_We can't just change one and leave the rest."_

"_Then change them all!" he yelled before walking away into the thick trees. The boy kneeled down in front of Haley and she watched as he took a bight of his own wrist. He held it in front of her and waited for her to suck on his wrist. She shook her head moved back from him. He grabbed the back of her head and made her drink from him. She sucked on his blood and she could feel strength coming back to her slowly. His friend was doing the same to Brooke and Peyton before going over to Carrie and Rachel. He smiled sympathetically to her before stand up and running through the woods. Before she knew it, she felt her strength come back to her. She was changed, and she didn't even know what she was changed into._

Haley stood in front of Rachel's mirror thinking about the night they had all been changed. She hated that she remembered it so vividly. She didn't want to remember it and she wished it had never happened. Sure, something's were great now, but it mostly just complicated things for her. She would change back if she could. But she knew that she couldn't. She worked on her make up before grabbing her coat off the foot of Rachel's bed. Tonight they were going to the party. And she knew that it was good that they were finally going to feed.

Her skin was pale and she needed fresh blood to bring the color back. Her hair seemed a little lifeless and dull and she was just ready to get back to looking normal. She looked over at Carrie who was working really hard to get her hair to do what she wanted it to do. But it wasn't working like she would have hoped. She wondered if Carrie was trying extra hard because Nathan might be there. Haley hopped he didn't come. She knew what Carrie was planning and she didn't want that to happen to Nathan. But she knew that she couldn't stop Carrie even though she really wanted too.

* * *

They walked into the frat house where the party was and it was already in full swing. Peyton seemed to have instantly found the guy she wanted for the night. She was already going off somewhere with him. Rachel had brought Andrew, the guy Haley had seen in the hall with her. She knew the plan was that they all found a guy and they shared who ever it was that they found. But Haley was tired of using them like it was a game. She hated it actually. Brooke was already off flirting with two guys. They all worked really fast when it came to picking new guys. Haley had always been more picking when it came to her pick for the week.

"Haley!"

She turned when she heard someone call her name. She saw Nathan walking towards her. She quickly glanced around trying to locate Carrie. She didn't want her to know that he was there. He walked up to her and smiled at her and Haley smiled back. She couldn't deny that she was happy to see him. But at the same time, she wished he hadn't come. She inhaled and could smell his scent, it was strong and all she wanted was to taste him. She bit her lip and shook her head before looking up at him. "Nathan," she said, "you came. I'm surprised."

"I said that if you were gonna be here I would show up." He smirked and she found her self wanting to just take him and kiss him. But she wasn't going to. She had to pretend like she didn't have any interest in him. She didn't know why she cared so much about him not being used, but she did. She wanted him to leave. She wanted him to get as far away from Carrie as possible.

"Why does it matter if I'm here," she said walking towards the kitchen so she could get a drink. She walked in and filled up a blue plastic cup before taking a small sip. She didn't even drink water so the taste of alcohol really didn't sit well with her. Nathan filled up a cup for himself before taking a drink of it.

"Is it bad that I wanted to see you?" he asked.

"You don't even really know me."

**Said four, five ,six  
Gotta get my fix  
You gotta get me off  
Am I good enough for your kiss?**

She sipped more of her drink trying her best not to gag on the taste. Nathan finished his and walked up closer to her. "Well maybe that's part of why I'm here. I want to get to know you better Haley."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" he asked, "why wouldn't I?"

"Maybe you shouldn't get to know me," she said, "maybe I'm not good for you."

"So you can't even be my friend?" he asked confused about why she was being like this.

**'Cause here's my heart tonight  
Go on and take a bite**

"Nathan," Carrie said when she walked in the kitchen and saw him talking to Haley. She walked up to him and smiled, "I'm so glad you came!" she said and filled up a cup for herself before standing close to him. Nathan didn't look away from Haley but said, "well I guess that makes one person who's happy to see me."

Carrie looked between the two of them and she could tell she'd interrupted something. Not that she cared though. She wanted Nathan for herself and if she could keep him and Haley away from each other, that was a good thing for her. "Do you wanna dance with me?" she asked motioning to back out in the living room. Haley watched as he looked at her and nodded before walking out of the kitchen with her and going out to dance. She could feel her anger bubbling up inside of her and she wanted to scream! She was so upset. That was exactly what she didn't want to happen, but instead, she ended up hurting him and sending him right to the person who she wanted him away from.

**And chew me up  
I just want a taste  
When you spit me out  
Put me in my place  
So chew me up  
It's written on your face tonight  
I give myself for you  
Nothing left to lose  
Well, you chew me up  
'Cause, baby, all I want is you  
Tonight, tonight**

* * *

Rachel found an empty room and pulled Andrew into it. She pushed him down on the bed before going to shut the door. "I'm really glad I came here with you," he said as he watched her begin to un button her shirt and push it off her shoulders. "I'm glad you came too," she said and walked closer to him and stood between his legs.

"Do you have a lighter?" she asked noticing a pack of cigarettes on the table in the room. Andrew pulled one out of his pocket and handed it to her. She grabbed the pack of cigarettes and pulled one out. She lit it and handed it to Andrew who put it in his mouth and inhaled the smoke. She lit the lighter again and kept it on. She held her hand over the flamed and brushed the flame against her palm. She could feel the heat on her skin and she knew she was burning herself, but she also knew that she wasn't going to get hurt. She healed quickly.

**And you're the stuff that dreams are made of  
Take a bite and taste my true love  
It's out of sight and you know it's so right  
So chew me up, spit me out  
Take another bite of my love**

She stuck her tongue out a ways before bringing the flame up to the tip of her tongue. She let the flame hit her tongue before taking it away and turning off the lighter. Andrew drew back a bit and said, "what the hell did you do that for?" She smiled and stuck her tongue out to show him that she wasn't even burned any more.

"Don't you worry about me," she said, "I'm fine."

"You're crazy."

Her fangs came out from her gums and she smiled and saw him flinch when he saw her. "What the fuck?!" he yelled and she grabbed his shoulders and got on his lap.

"Don't worry," she said, "you probably won't even remember this," she said and then sunk her teeth into his throat.

* * *

Haley couldn't keep watching Carrie and Nathan. It was really beginning to piss her off. Soon she started talking to some boy she met in the kitchen. She decided he would do fine for the night. And maybe he would take her mind off Nathan and Carrie. She was tired of watching them dance. But she saw the way Nathan seemed uninterested by whatever Carrie was saying. He continued to look back at Haley ever once in awhile. And she was happy for that.

But she wanted him to leave now before something happened that she couldn't stop. She wanted him to get away from Carrie. She didn't trust her with him at all. She didn't trust Carrie at all really. She never had. Carrie had never been one of her good friends. She always came off as the type who would stab you in the back if it helped her. And she knew that Carrie only thought about herself. It was always only about whatever she wanted and would make her happy. She was a horrible friend. And Haley disliked her that much more for the simple fact that she was dancing with Nathan right now.

Haley could hear the guy next to her talking. What was his name? Austin? John? Something like that. She really wasn't listening. But she knew that he was going to be her pick for the night. She needed to feed and she needed to do it now. "Where's your room?" she asked. He finished his drink and pointed down the hall. "Well why don't you show me?" she asked. He nodded before dropping his empty cup and taking her by the hand and leading her to his room. She walked by where Nathan and Carrie were dancing and she saw the look Nathan gave her as she walked by with that guy.

Where was she going with him? Nathan wondered. He wanted to get her and stop her from going anywhere with him, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't have any right to try and stop her from doing anything. She was right, he didn't really even know her. But he wanted to get to know her. But apparently she didn't feel the same way. That's why he was with Carrie, he wanted Haley to be jealous. And it seemed like she was, but then she went off with that guy. That completely ruined his night.

**And chew me up  
I just want a taste  
When you spit me out  
Put me in my place  
So chew me up  
It's written on your face tonight  
I give myself for you  
Nothing left to lose  
Well, you chew me up  
'Cause, baby, all I want is you  
Tonight**


	3. Teenagers

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks for the reviews I got on the first 2 chapters. I would really love to be getting more reviews, but I'm thankful for the ones I do get. And thank all of you who've put this on their favorite stories and story alerts. I really appreciate it! Please review for this next chapter and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 3: Teenagers**

Haley woke up Monday morning and the sun was shining through her window illuminating her room. She sat up and ran her hands through her hair before standing up and walking over to her mirror. Her hair was shiny once again and held the body it had days before. Her skin was no longer the pale color it had been. Her natural tan had come back. Her lips were once again full and held the cherry color they had before. Her eyes were no longer dull, they showed the dark brown chocolate color and the flecks of green. She was so glad that she had fed that weekend. And not only did she look better because of it, but she felt better.

She could already tell she wasn't as cranky and her attitude towards the day was improving. The only thing she had to worry about was Carrie and what she did to Nathan.

Haley walked over to her TV and turned it on. She saw that it was on the local news channel and she kept it there as she looked through her closet for something to wear. She picked out a black and red bra and put on a black tank top over it. She pulled a tight long sleeve V neck shirt out of her closet and slipped it on. She walked over to her dresser and looked through her drawers for a pair of shorts to wear. She was looking through her drawers when she heard something on the news that caught her attention.

"And the search continues you for two boys who went missing late Saturday night," the news anchor said. Haley stood up and walked over to her TV and turned it up to hear more. Soon two pictures flashed on the screen. One boy she recognized instantly. He was the one Rachel brought to the party. "Tree Hill High senior Andrew Hartman and Duke University sophomore Cory Morris were last seen Saturday night at a party at Duke University. Both the friends and family of Andrew and Cory said they have not seen or heard from them since late Saturday."

Haley couldn't believe she was hearing that these boys had gone missing. One of them went to school with her. He was the one that she last saw with Rachel. Rachel had to know something, Haley knew she had too. She was with him that night. She looked at the screen at the two pictures, Cory, had short dark brown hair with blue eyes and dimples when he smiled. "The police are urging anyone who may have information about what's happened to these two boys, to come forward." Haley shook her head and quickly shut her TV off. She knew what she'd heard was going to be bugging her all day. All she wanted was to figure out what happened to them.

She walked back over to her dresser, trying to put the news of the disappearing boys out of her head, and she continued to get dressed. She settled on a pair short black pin striped shorts and a pair of red flats. She straightened her hair, which she rarely ever did and made her eyes darker by wearing dark eye shadow. Haley slipped a necklace with a long chain over her head. It had a heart charm on the chain. She flattened it against her chest before checking her reflection again. She decided she was fine with the way she looked that day.

She was about to walk out of her room before she heard the phone begin to ring. She knew that her parents weren't up yet so she went to answer it. "Hello?" she said and waited for the person on the other line to answer. God only knew who was calling this morning. Most days she got calls from the boys at her school who casually called to ask about an assignment and then said something about going on a date. Every once in awhile she would say yes, but usually the answer was no.

"Did you see the news?" Brooke's voice asked. Haley let out a sigh of relief at hearing her voice. "Isn't that the boy that Rachel took to the party? I had no idea he went missing!" she said barely taking time to breathe.

"I saw it," Haley said, "and the boy from Duke who's missing too. I wonder what happened. Do you think Rachel might know? I mean I'm not saying she had anything to do with it or anything, just I wonder if she knows anything."

"I heard from Peyton that the police had already questioned her and cleared her yesterday. Apparently she and Andrew went "separate ways" during the party and she hooked up with one of the frat guys. They even asked him and he confirmed it."

"Well that's good," Haley said, "I mean at least that way Rachel won't look like she had anything to do with it. Not that she did."

Haley could hear Brooke talking and going on about things she'd heard about the boys that went missing. Haley was still pretty much in shock that they were missing. When that night started, it just seemed like any other night. But it sure didn't end like one. Haley's head was still reeling with the news she'd learned. There had to be an explanation. She didn't know why she was getting so worked up about it, she didn't have anything to do with it. She wasn't going to get herself worked up about it. She was going to leave it to the police to figure out what happened.

In the mean time, she was going to focus on what was going on with her. Like Carrie and Nathan. She was really dying to know what had happened between them on Saturday. She hadn't seen Carrie since Saturday and she had no idea what happened between her and Nathan. And she didn't feel like she could casually bring it up in a conversation. What was she going to say? 'So, did you have fun at the party? Did you end up feeding off Nathan?' No! She couldn't say something like that. She was sure Carrie would bring it up on her own. She was one to talk about her conquests. And besides, she wouldn't even need to ask her. If she saw Nathan and saw that he looked drained and exhausted, she would know what happened.

**I'm gonna go on  
Livin' like I never met you  
And it'll feel wrong at first  
But I think I can forget you  
Ignore the fact that we sleep  
No more than three feet apart  
I feel you now  
You're all around me, underneath me  
You're all around me, underneath me**

* * *

Haley parked her Audi in her usual parking spot. It was like everyone knew she was going to park there, so they didn't. She got out of her car and grabbed her bag before starting to walk to the door. The stares and murmurs of the other students, mainly the guys, didn't go unnoticed. She could practically read their lips like a novel as she watched them. They were all saying the usually things they said about her and the other girls. She ignored the comments and continued to walk past the people who were talking to her. She got the same treatment when she walked inside. But she also heard them talking about the fact that Andrew, had gone missing.

She started to wonder what people would think about the fact that one of their own, had gone missing. She was sure Principal Turner would make an announcement about it and would say something about police being there if anyone had something they needed to say. She didn't think that anyone there knew anything more than she did. All she knew was that he went to the party on Saturday night and clearly he wasn't the one who ended the night with Rachel. Who knew how he ended the night.

Haley walked up to her locker and turned the lock to open it. She started to put her books away when she suddenly went tense. A familiar scent caught her by surprise and could feel that Nathan was somewhere near by. She didn't understand why she was so drawn to him when she'd never even had any physical contact with him. It wasn't like his hand had ever even brushed hers by accident. She'd never so much as touched him. So she couldn't understand why she was so connected to him. She didn't know why his scent and his presence affected her so much. She turned her head and he walked behind her and towards his locker.

She was happy to see that it didn't look like he'd lost any of his color. Which meant that he shouldn't have lost his blood. From the side she could see, it didn't look like there were any marks on his neck. That was another good sign. Nathan turned and looked in her direction and she quickly looked away from him. Nathan tried to hide his smirk and shook his head. He grabbed his books for his first class before going to walk past her again. He stopped a few steps away from her, wanting to say something to her, but instead, he shook his head and kept walking.

**Well, how was I to know  
That what we carved in stone  
Would be so temporary?  
Well, how was I to know  
That my first crack in luck  
Would not be the last?  
It won't be the last**

Haley turned and watched him leave before letting out a frustrated sigh. She shook her head before slamming her locker shut and walking in the opposite direction for her first class. She was annoyed that Nathan didn't seem to want to talk to her this morning. Was he mad at her? Or did he just not like her because of Carrie? What if she had said something to him that made him not want to talk to her? All these questions were flying around in her head and she didn't know what to do. The last thing she wanted was for Nathan to be mad at her. But at the same time, she couldn't help but think, what if it was a good thing? If he wasn't around, she couldn't be tempted to use him. And that was the last thing she wanted to do.

But then again, she couldn't seem to get him out of her head. She found herself thinking about him at the most random times, and wanting to be around him more and more. Which was weird since they hadn't ever really gotten to know each other. She'd never even seen him until last week. She walked into her class and tried to stop thinking about him. She didn't want him to be occupying her thoughts all the time. It wasn't doing anything for her, and she knew that. She was grateful for the distraction when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

She pulled it out glanced up at her teacher to make sure that he wasn't looking at her. She saw a familiar name on the screen she saw that she had a text message. She flipped her phone open and opened the text. _We need to talk. Meet me at your house after school._ Haley didn't know what they needed to talk about, but she could tell just from this message that whatever it was, was serious. They hadn't talked in awhile considering they'd been away from each for awhile. She could only imagine what they needed to talk about. She wasn't sure whether she was excited or scared.

**It's in the air now  
Bitter tears and broken hearts  
We're teenagers  
We count the years we think we're smart  
But we're not  
We don't know anything**

* * *

Nathan sat at a table in the quad with his friends during lunch. He wanted to be mad at Haley for the way she acted the night of the party, and for the fact that he saw her go off with some guy. That was the part that really got to him. He'd been falling for this girl from afar for a while now, and when he finally got the chance to talk to her, she started acting weird to him. He knew he wasn't the only one who was feeling something. There was clearly something there. But now she was acting weird and pushing him away. And going off with random guys at parties. He didn't know Haley that well, he knew that, but she didn't seem like the type do that. She wasn't Rachel or Carrie. But he didn't understand her.

"So how'd that party go the other night man?" Skills asked breaking Nathan's train of thought. Nathan shook his head and shrugged. "Oh," Skills said, "that good huh?"

"It was fine, I mean nothing really happened. I didn't stay that long."

"Did anything happen with Haley? I mean she was the one you went for? Did you even get a chance to talk to her?"

"We talked," Nathan said, "but nothing happened, she ended her night with some guy, so… obviously there's nothing going on with us. I did try to make her a little jealous though," he admitted.

"Oh yeah?" Mouth asked, "how?"

"I danced with Carrie a little bit."

"Carrie man?" Skills asked, "I mean she's hot as hell but, come on! Who knows what you might have gotten just from dancing with her. Girl's easy."

"I know, I just thought… I just thought it would make Haley jealous to see me dancing with her. But I really don't think she cared."

"Why do you say that?" Jake asked him while taking a drink from his water bottle.

"She was with some guy so… obviously she doesn't care about me that much."

Nathan shook his head just thinking about watching Haley go off with that guy. He hated that he couldn't get that image out of his head. It pissed him off just thinking about what might have happened between the two of them. He didn't want to think about it at all. He looked up and saw Haley and her friends walking through the quad to a table where they wanted to sit. Carrie looked at him and he could see the bit of an angry look on her face but he honestly didn't care. He looked away from her and over at Haley. She sent him a shy smile before walking with her friends to their table.

He wanted to be mad at her, but just seeing her, made him forget why. He didn't want to be mad at her, but he couldn't deny that he was hurt by what happened. And he hated that he let what she did affect him so much. He didn't even really know her. But he wanted to know her. He told her that and she pretty much blew him off and went with some guy. But he still couldn't help but not be mad at her. Not matter how much he wanted to hold on to this and just get over her, he couldn't.

"Nathan?" he heard a few moments later and looked up and saw Haley standing next to where he was sitting. Jake, Skills and Mouth all stared up at her in amazement. They couldn't believe she was standing there waiting to talk to one of their friends. Nathan looked her up and down before looking at her face. She was biting her lip waiting for him to say something back to her. She twisted the ring on her finger nervously as she waited. "Yeah?" Nathan said a moment later.

"Can I talk to you real fast? It won't take long… I just need to say a few things."

**So don't ask me where I'll go  
'Cause, frankly, I don't know  
And I don't give a shit  
Why must we all make sense?  
Oh, I just won't make sense  
For once, I'm just gonna live  
I'm just gonna live**

Nathan nodded and stood up and began to walk away from the table. Haley followed next to him trying to think of the right words to say. "So I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted on Saturday. It was rude and I'm really sorry about it." Nathan shook his head and put his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter."

"But it does," she said, "I feel really bad. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I mean you came to the party to talk to me and-"

"That's what you think?" Nathan asked, "that I only went because of you?"

"Sorry," Haley said and tucked her hair behind her ears, "that made me sound pretty full of myself huh? Of course you didn't come just because of me."

"No," Nathan said and smirked, "I did go because of you." Haley smiled and shook her head before crossing her arms over her chest. "I did go because of you," Nathan continued, "but I shouldn't have. It was a stupid idea, because clearly, you wanted to spend your night with… whoever that guy was."

"Oh God," Haley said, "you saw me with him? I swear that it's not what it looked like. I mean I know what you're thinking and, it wasn't even that at all. I'm not that type of girl to just… find some random guy and sleep with him."

"I didn't think you were, but what was that about?"

"It was… it's… it's really complicated. You wouldn't understand. But I promise that it wasn't what it looked like." She hated that he'd seen her with that guy. She knew what he must have thought of her now and she wished more than anything that he hadn't seen her with him. She didn't want Nathan to think any less of her and she knew now he must have. She hated herself right now. First of all, she made Nathan think that she didn't want him, that he wasn't good enough for her. Second of all, she'd hurt him by making him think she'd went off and slept with some random guy.

"Haley you don't owe me any explanation or anything for that matter. So stop worrying about it. Really, it doesn't matter."

"I just, don't want you to think that I thought I was…" she struggled to find words to say.

"It's ok Haley," he said reassuringly.

She nodded as they started to walk back towards their tables. She knew that he said it was ok, and she knew he was right. They didn't know each other anyway and he was right, she didn't really owe him anything. But still keeping that in mind, she couldn't help but think that even though he said it was ok, it really wasn't. She still felt bad and she still felt like she had to worry about him and Carrie.

"So," Haley said, "did you have fun with Carrie?"

"No," Nathan said, "I didn't really want to hang out with her so I left early. Nothing happened with us if that's what you're wondering," he said and she didn't miss the smirk on his face. Haley tried to contain the smile that was coming to her face. She loved the fact that nothing happened between them. She knew she would have been devastated if something had happened. Nathan didn't know it, but that little bit of news he just told her, made her day.

* * *

Haley pulled up to her house after school and saw the sleek black Mercedes E350 Coupe parked in her driveway. She let out a nervous sigh as she parked her car next to it. She saw him sitting in the drivers seat with his sunglasses on over his eyes. She stopped her car and he turned and looked at her through the window. When she got out of the car she heard him turn his car off and then heard the door open. "Haley," he said walking over to her, "we need to talk."

"That's what your text said," she said as she walked towards the front door with him behind her. She unlocked the door and walked in with him behind her. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I saw the news this morning. About the two missing boys."

"And what, you think I had something to do with it?" she asked and turned to look at him. He was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans and white t-shirt. His hair was kept short like always and it still held the same light brown color as the last time she saw him.

"You know that's not what I'm saying. I don't think you had anything to do with it. I just think that someone… close to you had something to do with it. You know who I'm talking about."

"Yeah, I do. I knew she was with him the other night, but I don't know if she had anything to do with it. I mean I know that Rachel can be…"

"A huge bitch," he finished for her.

"Ok I wasn't going to say that, but now that you did, ok she can be a bitch. But she's my friend. And she has been since we were young and I don't think she had anything to do with it. I don't know how she could ever do anything to hurt someone. I mean not like feeding on them, but you know what I mean," she said stumbling on her words. "I just don' think she's capable of doing anything like what you're thinking."

"Haley," he said taking a step closer to her, "you may think you know her, but you could be wrong. Some people are capable of more than you know. Believe me, I would know. Look Hales, all I'm saying is… you just need to be careful. Rachel… and Carrie, I don't trust them. And I don't trust them around you. I just want you to look out for yourself. As your maker-"

"Do you really have to call yourself my maker?" she asked

"As your maker," he continued, "and as one of your best friends, I just want to make sure that you're ok. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Thank you," she said and hugged him. He held her tight and rubbed her back soothingly. "I really do appreciate it," she said.

"Of course," he said, "I promised that I would protect you. I promised you and myself that I would protect you from anything. Even if that means protecting you from people you think are your friends."

"Clay," she said, "I promise I can take care of myself."

Clayton smiled and the two of them sat down on the couch in the living room and he said, "believe me, I know you can. You came a long way from the night I changed you. I can tell. But just because you can do everything on your own, doesn't mean you have to. I'm here for you Hales."

"I know you are. And I love you for that," she said and kissed his cheek that had a little stubble on it. "You didn't shave today," she said and touched his cheek before leaning back into the cushions.

"You always get on me about that," he said rubbing his cheek. "I would have if I'd known it was going to get me in trouble."

"You're not in trouble," she said, "I was just simply making an observation," she said and laughed, "but next time shave."

Clay laughed and looked back at Haley and smiled. "There's something different about you," he said, "I don't know what it is but you seem… I don't know. Like there's something that's really getting to you."

"Well there kind of is," she said, "but I'm trying to not worry about it."

"What's going on?" he asked

"There's this guy…"

"That's what that smell is. I can smell him on you," he said and picked at the material of her shirt. "He's got a strong scent," he said.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know what it is about him. There's something about him that… it's not like any other guy. He's different some how."

"You want to feed off him don't you?"

"Well I do," she said, "but I don't at the same time. There's something about him that I just… I don't want to used him like that. I wouldn't feel ok with it. I couldn't just use him and leave him like that."

"It's not like he would remember it," he said.

"It doesn't matter. I would. And I'm not ok with it."

"You're a better person than me Hales," Clay said, "I would feed off whoever I want."

"Normally I would too," she said and smiled. She was so happy that Clay was here. At first she was worried about what would happen when he talked to her. When he texted her this morning, she thought he was mad at her for something. She couldn't think of what it would be since she hadn't seen him in months. But she was glad he was back now. When Clay first changed her that night, she would have never thought that he would end up being one of her best friends in the long run. But she was glad he was. She trusted him more than she would have ever expected.

**We're teenagers  
(We don't know anything)  
We're teenagers  
(We don't know anything)**

* * *

Carrie walked up to her room and she couldn't deny the fact that she was in a bad mood today. She hated the fact that Nathan had left her the other night. She didn't get to feed of him like she wanted, and she was sure that Haley was just so happy about that. She didn't know what it was about Haley and Nathan, but the idea of them together pissed her off. Haley shouldn't get him if she couldn't have him. It wasn't fair. Everyone loved Haley, why should she get Nathan too? It wasn't fair at all!

She walked past Rachel's room and she saw that the door was open. She looked in and saw Rachel sitting on some guys lap. "At least shut the door if you're gonna be doing that," Carrie said. Rachel turned to face her and Carrie saw that she was feeding off him. They were only supposed to feed once a week. They never fed more than once. It was a rule. "What the hell are you doing?" Carrie asked, "we don't feed more than once a week!"

"You say it like I don't already know that," Rachel said using the back of her hand to wipe away the blood that was around her mouth. Rachel got off the guy that was sitting on her bed. Carrie saw the blood on his neck and down his chest. "Don't look so mad Carrie," Rachel said, "go have some if you want," she motioning to the guy on her bed, "I'm gonna go get a new pair of sheets," she said looking at the blood stains on her bed. She walked past Carrie and down the stairs. Carrie looked at the guy on her bed.

She could tell he was almost drained completely. His scent was strong and wafting through the air. She smirked before going over to where the guy was sitting. Even in his dazed state she could see the fear in his eyes as he looked up at her. "Oh," she said, "you're scared." She tilted his head to the side and she could feel him trying to resist, but he wasn't strong enough. She smiled at him and he saw her fangs and the venom on them. She leaned towards his neck and bit into his flesh and she could feel his blood flowing into her mouth. She didn't give a shit that she was breaking the rules. Screw the rules. Right now, she wanted to feel better, and this was helping.

**Well, how was I to know  
That what we carved in stone  
Would be so temporary?  
(I'm gonna go on)  
Why must we all make sense?  
Oh, I just won't make sense  
For once, I'm just gonna live  
I'm just gonna live**


	4. Love Me Dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the delay. I hope ya'll like this. I would love more reviews so keep them coming!**

**Chapter 4: Love Me Dead**

Haley walked down the halls and she could hear the murmurs around her. She tried to concentrate on what everyone was saying. She could tell they were all talking about the same thing. Another boy had gone missing. That made three in less than a week. She hated to even think it but she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe Rachel or Carrie had something to do with it. There was no way that it was a coincidence that the boys who had gone missing over the weekend had both been linked with Rachel. And what about this boy? He probably was too. She didn't want it to be true, but what if it was. And even if it was, what was she going to do about it?

She shook her head and tried to not think about what was going on. She didn't want to. She walked over to her locker and opened it. It wasn't long before she stopped what she was doing and looked down the hall. She saw Nathan walk through the door of the hallway and it was like everything seemed to blur, but him. He was in clear perfect vision. She swore she could always feel when he was going to be around.

Nathan looked down the hall and saw Haley standing at her locker. His eyes locked with hers for a split second before she looked away. He knew that she didn't want him to know she was looking at him. He smirked before walking towards her. She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder before looking at him. He came to a stop next to her and she smiled. He couldn't help but smile back. He knew that there was nothing that this girl could do that would make him not smile. "So," he said, "do you feel like explaining that long complicated story to me?" he asked. He could see her brow crinkle in confusion and he smiled, "the one you didn't want to tell me yesterday at lunch," he said hoping to jog her memory.

Haley closed her locker and leaned her back against it and faced him, "you know I don't think I do," she said. She couldn't bring herself to look away from his face. She wanted to memorize everything about him. They way he smiled or smirked. The look of playfulness in his eyes or the way he used his teeth to play with his lip ring when he was nervous. She wanted to learn every little thing he did, all of his little mannerisms. She wanted to take all the time she needed to do just that.

"And why not?"

"Well, like I said, it's complicated."

Nathan smiled, "well I got time then."

Haley smiled back and crossed her arms over her chest. She suddenly sensed that they were going to have company soon. She looked to the right and saw Rachel and Carrie walking towards them. Haley sighed, "yeah, well I don't." She nodded towards them and Nathan looked at them before glancing down at the ground.

"Hey Hales," Rachel said and glanced at Nathan. She flipped her hair over her shoulder before looking back at Haley. Nathan didn't miss the way Rachel completely blew him off. Apparently she didn't like him. Carrie looked between Nathan and Haley and Nathan swore he saw her eyes turn red for a second. He was scared of her a little bit.

"Hi Rachel," Haley said, "hey did you hear about that other boy who went missing?"

"Another one?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. I just heard about it this morning. That makes 3, that's really weird."

"Well it's probably nothing," Carrie said not paying much attention to what they were saying. She was blowing it off like it wasn't that big a deal.

"I hope they find them," Haley said sincerely.

"Whatever," Rachel said, and looked between the three of them, "Haley can we talk real fast? You wouldn't mind… leaving right?" she said looking at Nathan. Nathan glanced at Haley before nodding.

"Not at all."

"Nathan-"

"I'll just talk to you later Haley," he said and smiled. He knew that when Rachel asked for something, it wasn't asking. It was telling. And he was even more scared of her than he was of Rachel so there was no way he was going to say no to her. Who knows what might happen if he did. He didn't really want to think about it. He looked at Haley again before turning around and going the opposite way down the hall.

**Love me cancerously, like a salt-sore soaked in the sea.  
"High maintenance" means your a gluttonous queen,  
narcissistic and mean.  
Kill me romantically, fill my soul with vomit  
then ask me for a piece of gum.  
Bitter and dumb, you're my sugarplum  
you're awful, I love you...**

Haley turned and looked at Rachel and got ready for what she had to say to her. "Haley," she began, "what are you doing with a boy like that?" she asked, "I mean really."

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked.

"Well come on. Nathan Scott? He's one of the biggest slackers here and he's never going to amount to anything. And you're wasting your time on him? Use him if you're going to use him, but I don't think it's a good idea to keep him around for company."

"Why?"

"I get a weird feeling from him."

"So do I," Carrie said, "his scent is really strong. But it's different from others. There's something very different about him."

"He seems fine to me," Haley said, "and I can't believe you're trying to be like… my mother or something. Especially you Carrie, you were trying to get him yourself just this weekend," she said not realizing she'd let that slip out. "Rachel I appreciate that you're… looking out for me or whatever, but I really don't need you to."

"Well I'm just thinking that you can do a lot better. If people see you with him too many times do you know what they're going to think? They're going to think that just anyone can get something from us."

"Well just because they think that doesn't mean they can. And I like Nathan so if I want to be friends with him, I'm going to be."

"Haley-"

"Rachel I don't know what's gotten into you, but you are not our leader. We still have the right to do whatever we want, no matter what you say."

Haley looked at Carrie and Rachel one last time before walking down the hall past them. She'd never really said what she was thinking to them. But she was tired of them, mostly Rachel, trying to act like they were in charge. They had always been that way, thinking that they were the leaders of the group and whatever they say go's. She was sure that they would be pissed at her for awhile, but she didn't care right now.

* * *

**She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
and when her edges soften, her body is my coffin.  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed...  
must be the sign on my head, it says,  
"Oh love me dead!" Love me dead**

After school Haley went back to her house. She had a feeling she wouldn't be welcome at Carrie and Rachel's. She walked out back behind her house and looked at the large lake that was behind it. Tall pine trees lined the lake and cast a large shadow across the water. She stood there for a little while longer before going back inside. She walked up to her room and collapsed against her bed. She felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket and reached to get it. _Clay_ flashed on the screen and she answered it quickly.

"Hey," she said, "what's up?"

"They found their bodies this morning."

"What?"

"Andrew Hartman and Cory Morris. They found their bodies. It's all over the news Hales." Haley sat up and went to her TV and grabbed the remote before searching for a news station. She saw pictures of the two boys on screen. Different than the ones that had been on before.

"What-What happened to them? Do they know?"

"I don't know yet. I think they were just about to say."

Haley turned her attention back to the news to wait to hear what they would say about the two boys. They flashed to a press conference that the police were holding and she saw the sheriff standing in front of a mic waiting to speak.

"Early this morning the bodies of 17 year old Andrew Hartman and 20 year old Corry Morris were found near Duke University. They were reported missing after a party last weekend at Duke and they hadn't been heard from since. There were bite marks on their necks that looked like that of an animal. They were badly beaten and bruised, it looked like they'd been through quite the ordeal before their deaths. We won't know the official cause of death until after the autopsy." The sheriff took a breath and cleared his throat, "there is also another boy missing, his name is Michael Crawford. He's been missing for about 2 days. If anyone has any information on his disappearance of the deaths of Andrew and Cory I would ask them to please come forward or call the Tree Hill Police department."

Haley sat in front of her TV, like she was waiting for something else to happen. "Haley?" Clay said, "are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. Sorry."

"I thought you might want to know that they found them."

"Yeah thanks for letting me know."

"I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I think-"

"Rachel had something to do with it."

"Yeah."

Haley knew that Clay was just being protective of her. He'd been that way since they became friends. And she was glad he was always looking out for her. And who knows, maybe he was right this time. But she didn't want to believe it. She would leave the worrying to Clay. It was what he was good at. "I know that you think I'm being crazy," he said, "but you know Rachel. She can be…" he trailed off not even knowing the right word to put in there. "Just please be careful around her. I would hate for anything to happen to you."

"Nothing's gonna happen to me Clay. I promise."

"Ok, good, cuz I would really hate that."

"I know."

There was silence for a moment before she continued, "look I gonna go but I'll talk to you later."

"Ok. Call me if you need me."

"Don't I always?" she asked and smiled and he was sure he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah you do."

"Bye Clay," she said and hung up. She laid back down against her bed and watched the rays from the sun come in through her window. When the sun hit her skin it made it glow. She brought her hand up and used it to cast a shadow over her face. Sometimes she hated what she was. Sometimes she just didn't care. But there were times when she was thankful. If what had happened to her hadn't happened, she never would have met Clay. And he was her best friend, there was no way she could be upset about that. He made her what she was and yeah, sometimes she wished he hadn't, but she couldn't change it and she knew she wouldn't if she could.

**You're a faith-healer on tv  
You're an office park without any trees  
corporate and cold, gushing for gold-leave me alone.  
You suck so passionately  
You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature  
finger-bangin' my heart.  
You call me up drunk, does the fun ever start?  
You're hideous...and sexy!**

Haley grabbed her phone again and went out of her room towards her computer. She saw the book with a bright orange cover that said TREE HILL HIGH DIRECTORY on the front. She grabbed it and began to flip through it until she got to the name she wanted. She quickly dialed and waited nervously for an answer. She felt like she was in elementary school all over again waiting to talk on the phone with the boy she had a crush on. It was ridiculous really. Now she knew what it felt like for all the boys who called her. "Hello?" she heard an answer on the other end of the line.

"Hi, um is Nathan home?" she asked feeling stupid.

"Yeah just a second," she heard the person say and she heard them yell up for him.

"Who's calling?" the person asked a second later.

"Um, it's Haley. Haley James." There was silence on the other end of the line for a bit and she began to wonder if they hung up. "Hello?" she asked.

"Oh uh sorry, he's coming just a second."

"Ok, who is this by the way?" she asked.

"Lucas Scott. Nathan's brother."

"Oh yeah! I forgot you two were brothers. We have calc together don't we?" she asked.

"Uh yeah," he said feeling nervous and not knowing what else to say to her. "Well here's Nathan I'll talk to you later, bye." Haley laughed when she heard Lucas's nervous good bye.

"Hello?" Nathan said, not really sure if he should believe that Haley James was calling him.

"Hey Nathan, it's Haley."

"Oh hey," he said.

"Sorry I wouldn't have called your house, but I don't have your cell number, so it was kind of my only option."

"Oh it's ok. Don't worry about it."

She took a deep breath then said, "ok well the reason I called was I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come over to my house. Tonight?"

"Like right now?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to or if you can't-"

"No!" he said and mentally scolded himself for sounding so enthusiastic. "I mean… I can come over now. If you want."

"Yeah that'd be great."

**She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
and when her edges soften, her body is my coffin.  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed...  
must be the sign on my head, it says,  
"Oh love me dead!" Love me dead**

* * *

Haley looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She was having a hard time getting her hair to look the way she wanted it to. And it seemed dull and flat. She had just fed over the weekend, it shouldn't already look like this. Was Nathan going to notice? And her skin was beginning to look pale. What if he noticed the dark circles beginning to form under her eyes.

She groaned and moved away from the mirror and sat down on the edge of her bed. She pushed her hair off her forehead and let out the deep breath she'd been holding. Nathan was going to be there soon and she was freaking out. And she knew it was dumb, it wasn't like she didn't see him everyday. And plus she'd really just met the guy. She had no reason to be so nervous. Especially when she was usually the one who made guys nervous.

**Must be the sign on my head, it says,  
"Oh love me dead!" Love me dead! Wow! Uh!**

She'd changed into a pair of white shorts over a black bikini. She wore a simple red long sleeve shirt over the bikini top and a pair of flip flops on her feet. She left her hair down after she realized that there was nothing she could do with it. No matter how hard she tried. But never the less, she thought she looked fine. Well at least fine enough. She heard the door bell from downstairs and she stood up quickly. She looked at herself one last time before going out of her room and down the stairs.

She flipped on the light of the chandelier in the hallway by the door and she went to it to open it. When she did she saw Nathan on the other side. He wore a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt. The Nikes he usually wore were now replaced with a pair of white with black Adidas. She smiled when she saw him and opened the door wider to let him in. he walked behind her and watched as she walked down a long hallway towards the kitchen. "I'm glad you came over," Haley said, "do you want something to drink?"

"No that's ok, I'm fine."

Nathan stood in the kitchen watching her walk around the kitchen. He would never have believed that he was going to be here. At Haley James's house. That sort of thing just didn't happen to him. Ever. He sat down on one of the chairs at the kitchen island and waited for Haley. When she turned around he couldn't help but stare at her. She looked a little different again. It was just subtle differences but she still looked as beautiful as always. He wasn't sure what it was that was different. But it was something.

"I'm glad you came over," she said after a moment of silence, "do you wanna go outside?" she asked and glanced towards the glass sliding door. Nathan nodded and the two of them walked towards the door and he followed her outside. He saw that she had a large deck that faced a lake behind her house. The sun was setting and casting a glow on the water. He followed her across the deck and down a few stairs that lead to a small dock near the water. Haley sat down on the edge of the dock and Nathan came and sat down next to her.

**Love me cancerously  
Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da! Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da!  
How's your new boy? Does he know about me?  
You've got the mark of the beast.  
You're born of a jackal! You're beautiful!**

The two of them looked towards the water and let the still silence surround them. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Haley turned to face him and said, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked, genuinely confused about why she was apologizing.

"About Rachel, and Carrie. They can be kind of rude sometimes."

"It's ok."

"Not really."

Nathan shrugged and looked back out at the water. What he really wanted to talk about was whatever it was that she was keeping from him. He wanted to know about her and the guy he saw her with at the party. He didn't know what was going on with them, but he knew what it looked like. And even though Haley had said it was nothing he couldn't help but feel the nagging feeling in his chest when he thought about it. Nathan turned and looked at her and said, "there's something different about you," he said.

Haley looked at him quickly and then down. Did he really notice how she looked. Did she look bad already?

"It's not bad," he said, "I mean, you always look beautiful."

Haley looked at him and smiled, "thanks. But what about me looks different?"

"I don't know," Nathan said, "just something about you is different. It's not bad," he said again, "I promise."

Haley smiled again and then looked back out towards the water. "Wanna swim?" she asked.

"I don't know if that's-"

"Oh come on," she said and stood up. She pulled her shirt over her head and then pushed down her white shorts. Nathan looked up at her and swore all his breath left his body. She kicked off her flip flops and dove into the water. When she surfaced she saw Nathan standing on the dock. He pulled his black t shirt up over his head and dropped it on the deck and Haley took the opportunity to check him out. She never would have guessed that he was hiding a great body under his every day façade. She watched as he unbuttoned his jeans before sliding them down off his legs and toeing off his shoes.

"You getting in now?" she asked and tipped her head back to dip it in the water.

**She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
and when her edges soften, her body is my coffin.  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed...  
must be the sign on my head, it says,  
"Oh love me dead!" Love me dead**

"Yeah I'm coming," Nathan said and jumped into the water. When he came back up he saw her waiting near the dock for him. He swam towards her and she moved around in the water near him. "You were totally planning this weren't you?" Nathan asked and smirked.

"What are you saying?" Haley asked and laughed, "of course I didn't. I just put this on incase I wanted to swim after you left. But since you're here I thought I'd ask you if you wanted to join me."

"Right," Nathan said, "if that's what you need to tell yourself. Admit it Haley, any chance to get me out of my clothes."

"Oh you caught me," Haley teased. She swam closer to him till she was just inches from him. "What can I say Nathan? Anything to get you out of your clothes. I just wanted you that bad. I mean, how can I resist you?" she asked and wrapped her arm around his neck and felt him grab her waist and pull her closer to him. She rested her palm flat against his chest and she could feel his heart hammering in his chest. "You're hearts racing," she said quietly.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice," he said just as quiet. "It kinda always gets like this when you're around."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I guess you just make me nervous," he said honestly.

Haley cupped his cheeks in hands and made him look at her directly. "You make me pretty nervous too. You're the only one who makes me feel like that."

He tightened the grip around her waist and pulled her closer to his body and held on to her body with one arm before using his other hand to direct her mouth to his. Her lips met his in a bruising kiss. He couldn't hold back anymore. He'd been wanting to do that since the day he first saw her. Now that he had the chance he wasn't going to take it slow. And he could tell by the way she was clinging to his body that she didn't want to take it slow either.

Their lips moved roughly over each others and she ran her fingers through his hair and her teeth grazed over the ring in his lip before lightly tugging at it. They broke away when they needed air and he held her body close to hers. He nestled his nose in the crook of her neck and a light breeze blew through the trees surrounding the lake. Haley's eyes shot wide open when she suddenly smelled his scent. Stronger than it had been all night long.

She felt like just his scent was beginning to take over her whole body. She could feel herself reacting to it. And fast. She tried to hold back what was coming because she didn't know if she'd be able stop herself once it did. She felt her sharp fangs appear through her gums as his scent began to effect her more. God only knew what might happen next.

**Wha' 'bout this sign on my head  
it says "Oh love me dead!"  
Love me dead! Love me dead! Love me dead!  
Oh...love me dead!**


	5. The Church of Hot Addiction

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks ya'll for the reviews on the last chapter! They made me smile lol. Love ya'll!**

**Quote: Jennifer Check: (to Needy) Do you buy all your murder weapons at Home Depot? God you're so butch!**

**Chapter 5: The Church of Hot Addiction**

Haley felt her fangs protruding from her gums and she was sure that just a little longer with Nathan that close that things weren't going to end well. And she didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to hurt him at all. She snapped out of the daze that he seemed to have her in and pushed him away from her and shut her mouth quickly hoping he wouldn't see her teeth. Nathan looked at her with confusion as he watched her move away from him. She turned around quickly so her back was facing him. "Haley," Nathan said and tried to move closer to her.

She could feel him getting closer to him again and she quickly moved towards the latter that lead back up on the dock. "I'm sorry Nathan," she said, "that was a really bad idea. That kiss, it shouldn't have happened."

She started to step up the latter and back onto the dock she wrung the water out of her hair and Nathan got up on the dock behind her and walked up to her. She flinched when he put his hand on her shoulder. Her fangs had disappeared when she got out of the water but she didn't want to risk them coming back if he got too close. She turned around to face him and he was taken aback by her sudden change in appearance. Her eyes were a gray silver color and her pupils were dilated. There were also dark circles under her eyes like she was suddenly very tired.

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Haley said, "I just… that was a mistake."

"Why?"

"Because it's not…" she trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence. She was going to tell him that it wasn't safe for him to want anything from her. He didn't know what she could do. She could hurt him and she would never be able to live with herself if she did. "It's just not a good idea, trust me." She grabbed her clothes off the wood and began to walk towards the house. Nathan shook his head before he too grabbed his clothes and followed her up to the house.

"You know I don't get you," Nathan said, "I mean you can't keep doing this?"

Haley turned around and saw him not far behind her as she walked inside the house. She pulled the shirt she'd been wearing back on over her head and turned around and looked at him. "What are you talking about?" Haley asked, "what have I been doing?"

"Really?" Nathan asked.

"Yes really."

"Come on Haley. It's like you can't make up your mind about me. You like me one minute then you don't the next. I don't know what I should do to make this easier for you. But you're really not being fair to me."

Haley leaned back against the island in the kitchen and looked at Nathan, "Nathan I'm sorry that I've been acting this way. I really am. But you need to believe me when I'm saying it's not smart for you to get close to me, or want to get close to me. I mean that doesn't mean that there isn't something there, because obviously there is. But I'm afraid that I might hurt you and I don't to do that."

"What do you mean? You won't hurt me."

"I might," Haley said. She wanted so desperately to tell him the truth. To just get everything out there so she didn't have to lie to him anymore. But she knew she couldn't. If she was being honest if she was him and someone told them something like that, she wouldn't believe them either. She would have thought they were crazy. And she didn't want him to think she was crazy and making the whole thing up. Because she wasn't. But she couldn't tell him anything.

"Maybe you should leave," Haley said.

"Maybe I should," Nathan said. He looked at Haley again and she looked down at the ground wanting to avoid his gaze. She knew that if she looked at his eyes she was just going to feel worse. Nathan shook his head and walked past her towards the front door. Haley heard it shut and she turned to face it. She wanted to run and catch him and tell him not to leave. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry. But he wasn't going to understand what she was saying.

She ran upstairs when it had suddenly occurred to her that he had asked her if she'd been feeling ok. That meant that he had noticed that something was wrong with her. She pushed open the door to her room and went to her dresser where her mirror was. When she looked at her reflection she saw that her eyes were slowly starting to fade back to brown. Her pupils were still dilated and her eyes were still mostly silver. She shut her eyes tight and shook her head trying to will the change to go away.

When she opened them she saw that they were back to normal but her skin was still slightly pale and her eyes had dark circles underneath them. She ran her hands through her hair and even though it was wet she could tell that it felt different. Thinner maybe. But she could also still smell Nathan's scent on her hair and skin. It was like when you use a floral or fruity scented shampoo and the smell stayed with you. It was like that with Nathan's scent. But she couldn't even begin to describe it. All she knew as that she was slowly becoming addicted to it.

She grabbed her phone off her dresser and dialed Clay's number. When he answered she told him that she needed him to come to her house. She explained what had happened with Nathan and that she just need someone to talk to. And she knew that she had already talked to Clay today, but she need him again. He told her that he would be there as soon as he could and that he was leaving right then.

While she waited for him to get there she jumped in the shower. She felt like she needed to wash away Nathan's smell. Smelling him on her skin and remembering the touch of his lips on hers, it just made her want him even more. She didn't know if she could handle it. It was like it was starting to take over her body. All day he was all she thought about. It was like some obsession. But she didn't want to get over him. Part of her wanted to always have him on her mind. She liked it. But at the same time it was miserable.

She found herself always wondering whether or not he was thinking about her. Who he was with. Was he with another girl? Was there a chance that he liked someone else besides her too? It made her sick with worry just thinking about him and another girl. Even still when she thought about him and Carrie and they way they were together at the party at Duke, it made her want to punch a whole through the wall. She'd never in her whole life been jealous over a guy. Never.

Then Nathan changed all of that.

She shook her head and shut the water off before getting out of the shower. She grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around herself. She used another towel to dry her hair. While she waited for Clay to get there she found clothes to change into. She found a pair of bright green shorts and slipped on a pair of white leg warmers with a white long sleeve shirt. Her hair was now damp as she looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't help but pick out the flaws that not eating had caused. She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Clay's engine shut off in her drive way and the door bell just seconds later.

She ran down the stairs quickly and opened the front door. She saw Clay standing there and hugged him quickly before pulling him inside. "Hey Pretty," he said, "what's wrong?"

"I'm a horrible person! That's what's wrong! And don't call me pretty," she said looking in the mirror that was placed on the wall in the hallway. "Right now, I am anything but."

"You're always gorgeous. Now what's wrong?'

"Well Nathan was over," she said and then quickly added, "he's… the guy that you guessed about. But anyway I almost lost it, ya know? I could feel it taking over me and it was so strong and I could have really hurt him. And I wouldn't have stopped. I even thought about it. Like I could see it in my head. How it would happen, ya know? But I didn't want to do it. So I made him leave. And now I'm sure he thinks I was just screwing with him. He probably thinks I'm just as big of a bitch as Rachel or Carrie. I think he may have seen my eyes change too. How am I supposed to explain that?" she asked rambling on and on until Clay grabbed her shoulders.

"Haley, take a breath. There's no way that anyone could possibly believe that you are as bad as those two. Because you're not! At all. And it's a good thing that you made him leave if you didn't want to hurt him. You're really strong if you can do that. I mean even I didn't want to hurt you, but I wasn't strong enough to stop myself."

"But-"

"Hey," Clay said, stopping her from saying anymore. "I don't want you to make yourself feel worse ok? You need to stop worrying about this. You didn't do anything wrong ok?"

"Clay, I really like him. What is gonna think of me now?"

"Haley come on, you need to stop freaking out. Are you sure he even noticed your eyes change? He might not have."

"How could he not Clay? It's a pretty obvious change. He probably thinks I'm a freak. I wouldn't know what to think about me if I were him. I would probably-"

"Haley," Clay said stopping her again. He couldn't understand what she was freaking out about. He didn't know what guy wouldn't want to be with her. He would have to be crazy. "Trust me, no guy could possibly think anything bad about you. You're amazing ok? Now I know you're worried that he saw something, but who cares? He doesn't know what he saw. And it doesn't matter. This guy clearly likes you, I can tell by the way you're talking about him. You don't ever let yourself get worked up about any guy so I know he must be worth it. So please stop worrying."

Haley couldn't believe the way that Clay could make her feel calm. Once he finished talking she couldn't help but feel better. She didn't know how he did it but she was glad that he was able to. She knew that she didn't deserve to have a friend like him. And it amazed her that they were friends. When he found her for the first time after her change, she wanted nothing to do with him. She told him to leave her alone and that she hated him for what he did to her. But he made her listen to him. Made her understand that he didn't want to do what he did but he had to.

He was the one who taught her everything she knew about surviving. And she couldn't have been more thankful for him. "Thank you Clay. Not just for what you said, but you know, for coming over. For being around when I need you."

"You know I'm here if you ever need me. Anytime."

"Can you stay here a little while?" she asked, "I still don't really wanna be alone right now."

"Of course," Clay said and smiled, "I'd be happy to."

* * *

Nathan pulled up in front of his house and got out. He saw that Luke's car was there and he was still home. He had a feeling that if he saw him, he was going to be asking questions about what had happened when he was with Haley. Lucas had been just as shocked as Nathan when Haley called asking for him. Nathan made his way inside and heard the sounds of his parent's voices from the kitchen. He wasn't sure they knew he had gone out and he'd rather not talk to them about his night. He quietly made his way up the stairs and towards his room.

"What happened?" he heard from behind him. He let out a sigh and hung his head back before turning around and seeing Lucas. He was standing by the door to his room and apparently waiting for Nathan to hash over the details of his night.

"Nothing," Nathan said before walking into his room and closing the door. A few seconds later the door opened and Lucas walked in. "What do you want?" Nathan asked and sat down on the end of his bed. He really didn't feel like talking about his night. Especially since it didn't go the way he wanted it, and especially not with Lucas. He looked at Lucas knowing he was going to say something else.

"Oh come on," Lucas said, "you're a bad liar. I don't believe that absolutely nothing happened."

"Well it's none of your business, so will you lay off? I swear to God your such a girl sometimes. Since when do I have to tell you every detail of my life?"

"Wow," Lucas said, "apparently it didn't go well."

"Get out," Nathan said annoyed by the fact that he was still there trying to talk to him about this. Lucas nodded and put his hands up in surrender and walked out Nathan's room shutting the door behind him. Nathan groaned and stood up before turning on music to block out the thoughts in his head. That's what he really needed to do.

He changed out of the clothes he was wearing, they were still wet from the lake and put on a pair of basketball shorts before collapsing back against his bed. He laid his head against his pillow before looking at the clock. It was only 9:30 and he wasn't really tired. He had a feeling it was going to be awhile before he would fall asleep.

Until then he was stuck thinking about what had happened with Haley.

Normally he would have been fine with having Haley on his mind. It's not like she wasn't most of the time anyways. But now he was a little bit mad at her if he was being honest. But at the same time he was mad at himself for thinking that she might have ever felt something for him. But he knew that he wasn't imagining the way she had been acting with him. She wanted him, he could tell. Her kiss gave it away. And he couldn't understand why she pushed him away and made him leave.

And why was she telling him she was dangerous? What the hell did that mean? She was the farthest thing from dangerous. When he thought about Haley James, he thought about the beautiful, funny sarcastic girl that he was getting to know. Not someone who was dangerous. That was just ridiculous.

There had to be something that had happened that made her act like this. Had he done something wrong? He couldn't stop beating himself up over it. It had to have been him. Things had been fine and he must have done something wrong. He just didn't know what it was that had happened. He wish he could think of something. It couldn't have been that he was coming on to strong. She was the one who wanted him to come over. She was the one who suggested that they go swimming in the first place. She had been the one who was flirting with him. Ok, well it wasn't like he wasn't flirting back. But still, he wasn't doing anything wrong. Not that he could think of.

He groaned again squeezed his eyes shut trying to pretend like he was tired. But he wasn't. He just couldn't get himself to sleep not matter how hard he tried. And he really wanted to sleep. Then it would take his mind off of her. Well that's probably a lie too. Considering all of his dreams had been about her since the first day he talked to her. And pretty much since the first time he saw her in general.

He shook his head and his eyes opened again when he saw her face in his mind. Again he replayed what had happened at her house. Why had she been acting so weird? He couldn't understand what had happened that had ruined things. Things were fine one second and then the next she was telling him that he should leave. The only thing that he could think of that had changed… was the way her eyes looked. He hadn't thought much about that until now. There was something wrong with the way her eyes looked.

They were silver. There was no way that was normal. They were silver and her pupils were dilated. Plus she did look a little bit pale all of a sudden. Was she getting sick and that's why she wanted him to leave? He had no idea and he figured she wasn't going to tell him. She was always so secretive with him and he knew that this time was no different. He just wished she would set him straight every once in awhile. But she never did. It seemed like Haley James liked to play with his head.

He looked over at his clock again after having laid in bed for awhile going over every detail of the night. It had been two hours since he looked last. He didn't realized that thinking about her made the time fly so quickly. But at the same time it made sense to him. It was the same as being with her in person. Time would fly by then too.

He closed his eyes again and waited for sleep to come to him. This time it didn't take too long. It wasn't long before he was plagued with another dream of Haley and the way he wished things would have gone tonight. He was sure of it now, he was addicted to that girl.

* * *

Clay stayed for awhile and she was glad. She needed to be around him for awhile. It helped bring her mind off things. That was exactly what she needed. It was nice to have Nathan off her mind for a little while. But she knew that as soon as Clay left, he would be all she could think about. Like usual.

She walked with Clay out to his car and he hugged her tightly once more before telling her that things were going to be ok. And she wanted to believe that he was right. After he left she went back inside and shut the door behind her. Now that she was alone she couldn't help but replay what had happened with Nathan. She really should have just gotten over it. But of course she couldn't.

There were so many things she wished she could have done differently. She wished she was stronger than she was. She wished that she could be so much better. All she wanted was for Nathan to see her the way he used to. She knew that the way he saw her must have changed now.

Haley walked back out towards the lake and she could hear the distant sounds of people at houses next to her. There was laughter and conversation and they all sounded so happy. She wished that things could be that simple for her. She glanced out at the water where she and Nathan had been just hours before. There had to be a way to fix what she had done. There had to be. The last thing she wanted was for him to think that she didn't want him. Even the thought of that just sound crazy and ridiculous to her. How could she not want him? He was all she wanted.

She walked towards the dock again and stopped when she got to the end. She looked down at the dark water and she new she wouldn't be able to see anything down at the bottom of the lake. There was nothing to see anyways. All that looking at the water did was remind her of the stupid mistakes she made earlier that night.

She turned around and walked back towards her house. When she made it back inside she locked the sliding glass door that lead out back towards the lake. She shut off the lights in the kitchen before making her way up to her room. When she walked in she went straight to her bed and laid down against the pillows.

She looked at her clock and saw that it was sort of late. But she wasn't tired. All that was on her mind was fixing things with Nathan. So that's what she was going to do. She sat up in her bed and pulled off the legwarmers she was wearing before getting out of bed. She went over to the light switch and turned it on before quickly looking for a pair of shoes. She found her pair of plain white Adidas and slipped them on before tying them tight. She found a black zip up hoodie and put it on quickly.

When she walked past her mirror she caught her image in the mirror and shook her head as she looked at herself. There wasn't time for her to feed then go see Nathan. He was her top priority right now. She was just going to have to forget about the fact that she was starving. She would put her bad mood away and forget about the nagging feeling that was eating at her. She had to put all her focus into being strong enough to not let Nathan effect her again when she saw him.

She walked out of her room before going to the computer to find the school directory again. She didn't know what his address was and she was going to have to look it up. She was pretty sure that she'd left the book open to where his name was when she'd called his house earlier. Her eyes scanned the page quickly until she found his name again. Next to his name was his phone number and address. She grabbed a pen off the desk and quickly scrawled it onto her arm so she wouldn't forget it.

She made quick work of getting down the stairs and out the door. She started her car and sped out her drive way and towards his house. She wanted to get there quick so she could fix things quick. If she didn't, it was just going to eat away at her. And she couldn't get over that feeling. She looked down at her arm again and at the address before looking back at the road.

She'd been in the neighborhood before. One of the boys on the football team lived in the same neighborhood. He had been one of her weekend choices. She looked at the houses and waited until she saw the address above the door. When it came into view she put her foot down on the brakes and stopped her car in front of it. The lights in the house were off and she had a feeling everyone inside was asleep.

She got out and walked towards the house. She looked up at a window on the top floor and she didn't know what it was, but she knew that room was Nathan's. She looked around to make sure that no one was around before jumping up and landing on the roof outside his window. She looked around again before grabbing hold of the bottom of the window and pushing it upward. When she looked around she saw Nathan asleep on his bed under his sheet with the comforter pushed towards the end of the bed.

She came through the window and stepped down quietly. Part of her didn't want to wake him up, but on the other hand, she really wanted to talk to him. She walked closer to his bed and looked down at him. "Nathan," she whispered and waited for him to open his eyes. She whispered his name again and his eyes slowly opened. He looked up at her and she saw a brief smile on his lips and then confusion.

"Haley?" he asked, "what are you doing here?"

Nathan slowly sat up in his bed and looked at her standing next to his bed. He was so confused. He didn't expect that he would wake up and she would be in his room. He must have still been dreaming.

Haley kneeled against his bed and moved her other leg across him so she was straddling him. Nathan could feel his body temperature spiking now that she was even closer to him. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his lips softly. When she pulled away Nathan looked up at her and she saw the confused expression on his face. "I want you to know how much I want you," she said, "that's never been the problem." Nathan nodded and leaned up to catch her lips again.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body tighter against his. His lips moved over hers and he ran his hands up and down her back. They made their way under the material of her shirt and he felt the soft warm skin of her back. His lips parted and his tongue slowly started to meet with hers. Hers soon entered his mouth and massaged his. He could feel his eyes rolling to the back as she ground down against him. He moaned and his fingers pressed harder into the skin of her back.

She pulled away for a minute and he pushed her sweatshirt off her shoulders and down her arms. He grabbed her sweatshirt and pushed it onto the hardwood floor. "You can think about this if Carrie tries to pull some shit over on you again. Or any girl for that matter," Haley said before kissing him hard again.

Nathan loved hearing all the things that she was saying. Now he knew that she felt the same way he did. That thought made him feel like he was on cloud nine. "You're all I ever think about," Haley mumbled against his lips before moving her mouth down to kiss his neck. She was amazed at the fact that she was able to be this strong.

"You are too," Nathan said quietly. Her hands moved to his chest and her nails scraped gently over his skin and down his stomach. "You don't know how much I want you Haley."

"You're like my addiction," Haley said before kissing up his neck to his jaw. She ran kisses along his jaw line before going back to his mouth. As soon as her lips landed on his, his tongue begged for entrance again. He wanted to be as close to her as he possibly could. He tried to pull her body tighter on his. It was all he could do to get close to her. His hand moved from her back and to the edge of her shirt and he began to push it her torso.

Haley pulled away and grabbed his wrist moving his hand from where it was. She licked her lips and shook her head, "not tonight," she said and kissed his lips again before getting up off of him. Nathan watched as she grabbed her sweatshirt off the ground before slipping it back on.

"Haley-"

"I just wanted you to know how much I want you. And I'm sorry for earlier." She moved closer to him again and kissed his lips one last time before going to his window.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked.

Haley got up so she was sitting in his window. She looked over her shoulder one last time before jumping back down. She landed softly on the ground before walking towards her car. Nathan got out of his bed quickly before walking over to his window. When he looked out of it he saw her car driving down the street and away from his house. It had just taken her seconds to leave his room. He had no idea how she did the things she did. He could add that to the list of things that she did that weren't normal. Haley James was something else. She was amazing.


	6. Falling Away With You

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Chapter 6: Falling Away With You**

_Haley sat on the steps of her front porch with her head in her hands. For weeks she'd been pale and hungry and tired and nothing she did made her feel better. She knew that it had something to do with the attack in the woods weeks before. She'd been avoiding as many people as she could because she didn't want them to see her like this. She looked like death. She had bags under her eyes and her skin was practically translucent. Her lips felt chapped and thin and the last time she looked at her eyes they had faded considerably since the weeks before. Her mother had been worrying about her for days. She knew that there was something wrong but no matter how much she asked her, Haley continued to tell her that she felt fine. But her skin was freezing and her hair was dull and thin, she was anything but fine._

_Haley looked up at the sky and saw that it was setting. She was glad it was getting darker. She had started to like it better at night in the past few weeks. There were a few things that she started to like within the last couple of weeks. And they were all strange. The strangest to her was the fact that the smell and sight of blood, didn't freak her out anymore. Just days before her older sister, Taylor, had been helping her mom in the kitchen and she cut her finger. Haley watched as a few drops of blood spilled from her finger. She found herself not being able to look away from it. Taylor looked up at her and caught her watching her. "What?" she asked as she ran her finger under the spray of the faucet to clean the cut. _

"_Nothing," Haley said and looked away quickly._

"_You've been acting weird lately," Taylor said, "I mean, weirder than usual."_

_Haley rolled her eyes before walking out of the kitchen. She tried to play it off like nothing, but she knew that Taylor was right. Something was going on with her and she wished she knew what it was. More than anything she wished the attack in the woods had never happened. None of it made sense to her and she was tired of feeling so strange and out of place in her own body._

_Haley continued to sit on the porch and watched the sun fall from it's place high in the sky. She couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. She knew that there were eyes that were on her. She just didn't know where from. Not until she heard a voice from a few feet away from the stairs on the porch. "You don't look so good," the voice said. Haley turned her head quickly and gasped when she saw the boy who had attacked her in the woods. She stood up quickly and moved to run inside the house. Before she could even get up the steps the boy was in front of her and had a hold on her arm. _

"_Look," he whispered harshly, "you don't need to be afraid of me!"_

_Haley tried to pull her arm out of his grip but found that she barely had the strength to do that. "Get away from me!" she yelled and tried to get away from him. He used his strength to steady her and take her down the steps until they were both standing in the thick grass of her front yard. "Let go of me!" she yelled again before he put his hand over her mouth and pulled her to the side of her house. He looked at her face and looked into her eyes. He expected to see a look of fear, but more than anything he saw anger and hatred._

"_Listen to me!" he said, "you need to be quiet or your family will hear."_

_Haley rolled her eyes and wanted to ask him why that would be such a bad thing. "Look," he said again, "I know that you probably hate me and you're afraid of me but you don't have to be. I'm here to help you."_

_He moved his hand from her mouth and she said, "help me? How the hell could you possibly help me? Isn't it your fault that I'm like this in the first place?!"_

"_It is," he agreed, "and I'm sorry. You don't even know how sorry I am. If I could take back that night I would, but I can't. All I can do is help you through this. Trust me I know that this is scary as hell and that you have no idea what's going on, and it's not fair that you have no one to help you. So please just let me help you."_

"_Why would I ever even consider trusting you?"_

"_Because I've been where you are before. And it's not fair that you have to go through this alone. And I feel horrible that I'm the one that put you here. It's because of me and the fact that I couldn't stop myself that you're like this. And I'm so sorry."_

_Haley looked at his face for the first time and saw the look of determination on his features. He wasn't going to let up until she would let him help her. She also noticed that he wasn't very old at all. Maybe 3 years older than her. "Fine," she said, "you're right. I don't understand any of this and it scares me. I feel sick all the time and it feels like I'm dying. And I don't know what to do."_

"_It's because you're hungry."_

"_I've been eating"_

"_Yeah, but not what you should be eating. I know it's weird but, you've been craving blood haven't you?"_

"_No!" Haley said but saw the look on his face that said he knew other wise. "Yeah, it's gross though. I don't want it, but I do want it."_

"_I know what you mean. For the first couple of times, you can use me. It won't hurt so you can do it, but eventually you're gonna have to learn how to get food for yourself."_

"_What do you mean use you?" she asked and looked at him oddly._

_He sighed and grabbed the collar of his shirt moving it out of the way and exposing his neck to her. "What?" Haley asked and shook her head, "no! I'm not gonna bite you!"_

"_Come on," he said, "I did it to you and now you have to do it to me. I mean don't take this the wrong way or anything, but have you looked at yourself lately? You need to eat."_

"_But I can't do that!"_

"_You have to!"_

_Haley stared at the exposed skin of his neck and she could practically see the blood moving in his veins. As much as she didn't want to do this, she knew she had to. She felt her eye teeth become sharper and longer until they were like the fangs she saw in his mouth the night he changed her. She moved closer to him and bit into the exposed skin of his neck. She could feel his blood rushing into her mouth. She worried that she was hurting him but he made no sound or movement that suggested she was. She wasn't sure how long she had been drinking from him but eventually he moved her away from him._

"_You should be good for awhile," he said. He smiled at her so she knew that it was ok and that she didn't have anything to feel bad about. He knew that she needed to feed or she was going to get really sick. _

"_Thank you," she said a moment later. She could already feel herself getting stronger. It wasn't a drastic change, but she could feel it. _

"_You're welcome," he said, "it's gonna take a couple hours for your color to come back completely, but it's already starting to. Don't worry things are going to get easier."_

"_I hope so," Haley said. They stood there in silence for a little while longer before Haley said, "you know if we're gonna be spending a lot of time together, I should probably know you're name."_

"_Right," he said, "I'm Clay Evans."_

"_Haley James."_

"_It's nice to officially meet you."_

_From then on, Clay was always around when she needed him. He taught her everything she knew about surviving and protecting herself. She knew she had him to thank for everything in her life. Without him she never would have made it through the change._

Haley stood in her room looking in the mirror at her reflection. She had finally fed again she looked like her normal self again. She was glad to. She knew that there was no way she could keep hiding her changes around Nathan. And she didn't want to have to spend less time with him. That was just not an option. She just wondered what he had been thinking since the other night when she went to see him. She knew that there were other ways she could have handled that situation, but she really didn't care because that was the way she wanted to do it. And she knew that Nathan wasn't complaining.

She looked back at her reflection and tried to decide what she wanted to do with her hair. Brooke was having a party at her house. Brooke's favorite holiday was Halloween because they could dress up and be anyone they wanted. Even though it was mid January, Brooke decided to have a costume party. Haley was going dressed as a 40's pin up girl. Her costume resembled that of a 40's pin up cadet and she wore tall black heels on her feet. Her hair was curled and she decided to pull it back in a low pony tail and push it over one shoulder. Her lips were dark red and her eyes shaded with bright eye shadow. She stared at her reflection wondering if there was anything else she could do to her costume.

She decided not to stress anymore about her costume because she knew there was nothing more she was going to do to it. She walked out of her room and headed down the stairs. She didn't know why she felt so nervous. She wasn't even sure if Nathan was going to be there. She knew that he had heard about the party, everyone had heard about the party. Brooke had made sure of that. But she didn't even know if he was coming. She hoped he was. There was a lot for them to talk about, she knew that. But she wasn't sure she wanted to do much talking.

On her way to Brooke's house she drove down the long winding road hidden by tall trees that lead to her house. Even though she was locked away in her car and speeding down the road she felt like something was watching her. Something from the side of the road was keeping up with her and following her. She knew she was being crazy, there couldn't have been anything, but she still felt it. She sped down the street faster until she reached Brooke's neighborhood. She drove up the long driveway that lead to her house that sat on the top of a hill. She parked her car and walked up to the house. She knew that there was no way for her to completely know what the nights events would bring, but she knew that she wasn't going to be disappointed.

* * *

Nathan slammed the door behind him as he quickly made his way inside the house. He wore a pair of black basketball shorts and a white wife beater that he found in the back of his car. He knew he shouldn't have been out as long as he had been, especially since he still had to get ready for the party at Brooke's house. He didn't really understand the point of a Halloween party in the middle of January, but he had a feeling he would never fully understand those girls. And he was fine with the mystery that he brought to his life. God knew that Haley brought enough to his.

He hurriedly got ready for the party and changed into his costume. The plan to go was a last minute decision but he figured if he wanted a chance to talk to Haley, now would be the time. She was going to be there and he knew he wanted to talk to her about her sneaking into his room the other night. He wondered if this time she would actually give him any answers. She was good at keeping things a secret. It was fine, because he was determined to figure out just what it was that she was keeping from him. He had made it his mission to figure it out. He knew he was probably obsessing about it just a little bit but he didn't really care anymore at this point. He wanted to know everything she wasn't telling him. And he had a feeling it was a lot.

He finally got ready and walked out of his house and went to his car so he could go to the party. He had Brooke's address written down and he had a pretty good idea of where he was going. He was actually excited to go. Nathan was never the type to really like the high school party scene. His friends weren't really into that sort of thing, and he wasn't either. He usually felt like an outsider when he was there and that he didn't belong. Now he felt like he had a reason to be there, a person who was drawing him in. That person and had been drawing him in to everything since he'd met her.

He pulled up into the driveway of Brooke's house and walked out of his car. People around him gave him passing glances as he walked in the house. He was sure that they didn't know who he was. Even if he didn't have his mask on, they probably wouldn't have known anyway. Nathan really didn't care, he wasn't there for any of them. He saw Carrie standing at the end of a long staircase talking to one of the boys who had been on the football team. She turned her head when she saw him walk inside the house out of the corner of her eye. She looked him up and down and smirked. She knew it was him.

She walked away from the football player who had come dressed cleverly as, a football player and made her way towards him. "Nathan Scott," she said and looked at him, "I'm glad you came. And let me just tell you, I really like your costume."

"Thanks," he said and looked around the house for Haley. Carrie noticed that his attention was wavering from him. "Have you seen Haley?" he asked a moment later. He looked down at the small brunette in front of him waiting for her to answer. He saw her jaw clench and her fists ball at her sides. If she wasn't so tiny, he might have been afraid of her.

"No," she answered harshly, "I mean, nope sorry," she said in a much nicer voice. "What do you need her for? I mean don't you want to spend some time with me?"

"Maybe later," he said not really paying attention to what she was saying. He was still too busy looking around for Haley, "I'm gonna go find her, I'll talk to you later Carrie."

"Promise?" she asked in a sweet voice and bit her bottom lip as she waited for him to answer.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he said before walking down the long hallway that lead to the living room. Carrie groaned in frustration and slammed her fist against the nearest wall causing the plaster to crack. Everyone in the room looked at her strangely and she turned and looked right back.

"What?!" she yelled before stomping up the stairs to look for the boy she'd been talking to earlier.

Nathan walked into the living room and his eyes scanned the people to find Haley. He saw her sitting on the arm rest of the couch with her head resting in her hand sitting next to a girl dressed as Marilyn Monroe. After a few seconds he realized that Marilyn Monroe, was actually Brooke dressed in a blonde curly wig with a white flowing dress. He looked back at Haley and saw that her eyes faced up ward toward the ceiling and she looked bored. He walked over to where she was and stood in front of her. He was still a few feet away, but he was close enough that he could take in her costume. He started at her feet and noticed the tall black heels she wore. He made his way up to the dark green fabric of her shorts and top. His eyes scanned her body until he got to her lips. They were dark red and full and seemed to pop. He found himself wondering if he could hold off the urge to kiss her right then. Her dark blonde hair was curled and pulled into a low pony tail.

"Look like you're having a great time."

Haley looked up quickly when she heard that familiar low voice. She saw him standing in front of her in his dark all black costume. Batman had never been hotter. His eyes looked even darker surrounded by the black make up that was around his eyes. The costume he worse made his muscles look even more defined. She knew that most costumes were supposed to do that, but it helped that he was already ripped as it was. He grabbed his mask and pulled it off. The eye black had smeared around his eyes and a little bit on his cheeks. She stood up and walked closer to him.

"I like the costume," she said taking him in again. Batman had always been her favorite super hero, but this just bumped it up that much more.

"Thank you," he said and smiled, "I like yours too," he said and looked down at her again. He didn't really expect to see Haley dressed as a 40's pin up girl. But he wasn't about to start complaining. He definitely liked her choice of outfit.

"Oh," she said and looked down at herself, "yeah Brooke made me get it. It's not really my thing, but I kinda like it I guess."

"You look good in it."

"Thank you."

They stood there in silence for awhile just letting the sounds and people of the party surround them. Haley liked it just being about them for awhile. Without Carrie or Rachel coming over to interrupt them. Things were fine, even if they were silent. She knew that soon he was going to ask her about the other night. She knew it was coming. Like she could hear his thoughts and he was just waiting for the right time to ask her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the house until they got to the back door. She pushed it open and walked outside with him behind her.

"I know you want to ask," she said, "it's written all over your face. So go ahead."

"Ask you what?" he said and smiled.

"Don't give me that," she said and laughed. She sat down in one of the chairs on the patio and waited for him to say something.

"Ok," he said, "well not that I minded the visit the other night, but how did you even get in, or know that was my room and how did you just jump out of my window and leave like that. You have to admit that isn't really normal. So I don't suppose you'd feel like explaining some of this stuff to me? Would you?"

"Nah," she said, "I mean why not keep the mystery alive," she said and stood up before walking towards the railing. She grabbed it and stood facing the woods that were in front of her. "I mean isn't that usually the problem with people? Things stop working with them when there's not mystery."

"Maybe you're right. I mean it's not like I tell you everything about myself either."

"I'm sure you don't. You're quite the mystery Nathan Scott." Nathan leaned against the balcony next to her and looked at her. The look he gave her showed that he wasn't kidding, and that he really did want to know what was going on the other night. "I guess all you really need to know is everything I said the other night, I meant it. Wanting you has never been an issue to me. I've wanted you from the first day we met. But, trust me, you don't want me back."

"Yes I do," Nathan said, "how could I not want you back?"

"You might think you do, but you don't. I'm not good for you, for a lot of reasons. All those things you don't know about me, they make not good for you."

"Then tell me all of them."

Haley glanced at him and shook her head before looking back down. She wasn't able to tell him everything, at least not know. Maybe not ever. But he didn't seem to understand that. She hated that she was keeping things from him, but what was she supposed to say? There was no way he would believe her if she told him the truth. He would just think she was crazy. And it wasn't like she could even blame him for that. She wouldn't believe her either. "There's nothing to tell," she said, "I'm nothing special."

"I don't think so," Nathan said, "I'd say you're pretty amazing."

She smiled and looked back up at him, "I'm really not."

"Whatever you say," Nathan said and smirked. He took a step closer to her and she looked up at him and smiled. She grabbed his hand in hers and interlocked her fingers with his. She couldn't get over how right it felt to be standing there with him. Everything about the two of them just seemed so right. And she wasn't about to trade that feeling for anything. Nathan wrapped his other arm around her waist and drew her closer to him. "Whether you like it or not," he said, "I'm gonna kiss you."

"I'm not complaining."

He dipped his head down until his lips were just centimeters from hers. He watched her eyes change color right before him. They were the same silver they had been just nights before. He smirked and pressed his lips against hers. He heard the contented sigh she let out as their lips met. She disconnected her hand from his and wrapped her arms around his neck and his lips moved over hers slowly and tenderly. All their previous kisses had been so rushed and frenzied and this felt natural. Nathan's tongue ran lightly over her bottom lip until she opened her mouth completely for him.

He turned them so that her back was once again against the railing of the balcony. His hands rested on either side of her hips boxing her in. His mind was becoming foggy because of her kisses. He was sure that no girl had ever kissed him the way she was. No girl would ever kiss him as good as she was. And he was sure that he didn't want any other girl to kiss him like this. It was reserved for Haley and Haley alone. As long as she would have him, that is. He pulled his lips away from hers and rested his forehead against hers when air became an issue. Her eyes shifted up to his and looked deep into his. Hers were back to normal again, but he was sure his had to be pitch black.

She gasped when she saw his eyes. They were completely back. Not just the part that had been previously blue, everything was completely black. She'd never seen eyes that looked like that before. She watched as he licked his lips and then moved in to kiss her again. His lips moved slowly over hers again and she got lost in the kiss. It was all she could think about until a familiar voice broke into her thoughts.

_You can't hide it forever_

She pulled away from him and he made work of kissing her neck. She looked behind him and saw Rachel standing on the other side of the sliding glass door. She had her hand on her hip and an evil look on her face as she watched the two of them. Haley hated how Rachel had the ability to break into her thoughts and make her think about things she didn't want to.

_Eventually he's going to know what you are. He'll know when you aren't strong enough to stop yourself. When you completely ruin things. For the both of you. Then he's gonna know just what a monster you are._

"Stop it," Haley said and pushed Nathan away from her. She walked towards the door and saw that Rachel had made her way through the people in the kitchen and was now out of her line of sight. Nathan walked up behind Haley and grabbed onto her wrist gently. Haley turned around again and saw that his eyes were once again the dark blue she'd grown to love.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked, worried that he'd seriously upset her, "what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, "it wasn't you. I just- you didn't do anything trust me."

She pushed the door open and hurried inside to try and find Rachel. She had a feeling that Nathan was just steps behind her. Part of her was glad that he cared enough to follow after her, the other part wanted him to leave so he didn't see her and Rachel talking. She hurried through the living room and soon felt a hand grab on to her arm. She looked down and saw Damien West. He was clearly wasted and she didn't really have the patience to deal with him at the moment.

"Let go of me Damien," she said and pulled her arm out of his grasp before continuing to walk out of the living room. Damien got off the couch and followed her.

"Haley, come on! Don't be like that. You haven't talked to me since that night Rachel's beach house." He grabbed onto her again and pulled her closer to him. He tried to wrap his arm around her waist. "I know I'm not the only one who enjoyed myself that night."

Haley scoffed and pushed his arm off of her. "I was just using you."

"For what?" he asked and laughed.

"Just get off me," she said.

Nathan walked towards the door and saw Haley trying to get Damien off of her. He walked a little bit faster towards them until he was within ear shot. "I think she told you to back the hell up West." Damien turned his head and saw Nathan standing not to far from them.

"What the hell are you going to do about it Scott?" he asked.

Nathan took a few more steps toward them and grabbed Damien's arm and pulled him off of Haley. Damien scoffed and moved closer to Nathan and pushed him in the chest. Nathan's steps didn't faultier as he did it again and again. Nathan watched as Damien brought his fist up and watched as he swung it towards him. Nathan grabbed hold of his wrist and held it in a tight grip. Damien tried to free his wrist but Nathan's grip only got tighter. Haley along with many other kids at the party watched the exchange between the two of them, not even trying to guess what would happen next.

Nathan looked at Damien and tightened his grip just a bit more. "Trust me," he said, "you do not want to get me upset."

"Wow, who knew you had any fight in you Scott," Damien said trying to pretend like the pain of his grip wasn't effecting him.

"I have a lot of fight in me."

Haley hurried over to where they were standing and grabbed Nathan's arm. "Nathan, stop it. He's not worth it." Nathan looked at her before dropping Damien's hand walking towards the front door. Haley looked at Damien one last time before hurrying out the door behind Nathan. Now she was going to forget about Rachel and whatever game she was trying to play at and hurry to get to Nathan. She saw him walking towards his car and she yelled after him. "What the hell was that?!" she asked, "and don't say nothing because we know that's a lie."

"What? You can have secrets but I can't? I don't really think that's fair."

"Oh come on Nathan!" she said and used her hand to motion back towards the house. "You mean to tell me that that was normal?! You moved your hand faster than I've ever seen, almost anyone ever do!

"Guess I just have great reflexes."

Haley shook her head and watched him get in his car before driving away. She couldn't believe that he was just going to leave and leave so many things unanswered. It wasn't fair! "Wow," she heard Rachel's voice from behind her. "Did I or did I not say that there was something very special about him? Maybe we're not the only ones with big secrets around here."

Haley turned around and saw Rachel standing on the cement steps of the house with Carrie just a few steps behind like always. "You don't know anything about him," Haley said and moved past her.

"And apparently neither do you," she said and smirked. Haley turned around again and looked Rachel up and down before shaking her head and walking away past Carrie. She didn't know when they had become so mean and spiteful, but they weren't the girls that she used to be friends with. But the thing that was the worst, was that they were right. She didn't know anything about him.

**Please review! I'm sorry if this isn't the best chapter, but I've been really, really sick lately so hopefully it's not too bad. And also I know I've used the Nathan as batman before, but damn if him in the batman costume isn't one of the hottest things ever… I don't know what is!**


End file.
